Amour sans retour
by LilouKiss
Summary: -Terminée- Quand je vois tes yeux me dire Je t'aime je me dis que si la vie ne peut nous réunir, la mort le pourra surement ... RoyEd
1. Un soir de pluie

Hello à tous :DD

Voici ma première FanFics Yaoi de FMA et j'en suis pour l'instant très fière même si elle sort de mon esprit tordu et pervers.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent point [malheureusement], je ne fais que les emprunter à mademoiselle Arakawa [pour les torturer niark, niark *se prends une brique dans la gueule*]

Rated : K [M à veniir xP]

Enjoy~ RoyEd

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Un soir de pluie

Depuis 2 jours, tout était redevenu absolument normal à Central City.

Plus d'hommonculus, plus de menace, plus rien. La paix parfaite en ce soir de pluie.

Il était environ 23h00 et la pluie ne cessait de tomber sur les trotoires.

Mais soudain, au tournant d'une rue, une tête blonde emmergea tant bien que mal au dessus des parapluies.

**Edward**

_Oooh mais bon sang c'est par où ??!_

_Il pouvait pas habiter dans une rue moins paumée ce con ?! Mais ..._

_Ce con ... j'espére qu'il va bien ; ça fait trois jours que j'le cherche et impossible de le trouver_

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup, au milieu du trotoire.

Je serrai contre moi mon sweat-shirt, pas spécialement parce que j'avais froid (même si c'était vrai) mais pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

_Faut pas que je pleure, j'aurai vraiment l'air con quand je l'aurai retrouvé_

Je repartais en courant encore, même si j'étais à bout de force et que mes larmes voulaient à tout prix sortir. Et tout d'un coup, je m'arrêtais.

Je tournais ma tête vers un panneau. Rue des Mimosa **(1)**. _C'est dans cette rue, c'est là, c'est là_. Je répetais sans cesse dans ma tête "c'est là, c'est là".

Je couru encore et encore, jusqu'à passer devant une maison. Je m'y arrêta. Numéro 24. Mustang.

Je sonnais et fixai le nom de famille sur la petite plaque à gauche de la porte. Pas de réponse. Je sonnais une deuxième et une troisième fois.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je réprimais un sanglot et me retourna pour partir quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Mon coeur s'arrêta quand j'entendis une voix d'homme douce et rassurante murmurer :

- Edward ... ?

Je ne réfléchi plus et me jetta dans les bras de Mustang, laissant mes larmes aller là où elles voulaient, laissant mes épaules tressauter tandis que je m'accrochais à sa chemise, la tête enfouie dedans. Je pus entendre à travers mes sanglots qu'il refermait la porte en murmurant un "mon dieu".

Ses bras m'enlaçèrent les épaules et me soulevèrent légèrement, pour qu'il puisse poser un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

- Aller, arrête de pleurer, murmura-t-il et son souffle dans mes cheveux me fit rougir

Mes sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit, et je commançais seulement à réaliser où j'étais vraiment.

_Dans ses bras ... je suis dans ses bras ! Dans les bras de Mustang_

Cette pensée me fit rougir encore plus. Je m'efforçais de reculer un peu et de lacher sa chemise. Lui, ne me lacha pas les épaules mais son étreinte se desserra un peu. Je leva vers lui mes yeux surement rouges d'avoir pleurer, et je croisa son regard onyx qui me fixais. Je ne crois pas vraiment que la teinte pivoine m'aille bien mais c'est pourtant la couleur qu'arboraient mes joues à ce moment là. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur la figure de Mustang, du à ma gêne.

Je voyais bien qu'il se retenai de rire.

- Vous marrez pas comme ça, bâtard ..., soufflai-je, dire que je ...

- Que quoi ?, demanda-t-il en me carressant affectueusement le dessus de la tête avec un sourire béat, signe qu'il s'efforçais de ne pas rire.

- Dire que je vous cherche partout depuis deux jours ! Vous pouviez pas reste en place, bordel ?! Moi, je me suis vraiment inquiété, je ...

Je fus stoppé net par le geste qu'il fit. Sa main c'était reposée sur ma tête et il me carressait encore les cheveux.

- Hé ! Je suis pas un p'tit chien, protestais-je

- Oh mais si ! Un petit chien de l'armée tout trempé qui va rester sagement là pendant que je vais chercher de quoi le sêcher, dit-il avec malice avant de monter à l'étage

- Je suis pas petit !, grognais-je avant que mon regard se tourna vers un miroir et que je puisse me rendre compte de mon état.

Ma 'merveilleuse teinte' rouge était toujours là mais commençais à s'estomper, j'avais les vêtements et les cheveux trempés. Une serviette posée sur ma tête me tira de ma rêverie.

- Aller, va te sêcher, me dit Mustang en me poussant doucement vers le salon, devant un feu de cheminée.

_Décidement, il aime le feu_

Je m'assis devant les flammes et regarda les vêtements qu'il m'avait donnés. Un t-shirt et un caleçon à lui.

- T'en fait pas je l'ai jamais mis, me dit-il (en voulant parler du caleçon), ce qui me fis rougir encore.

Il reparti je ne sais où pour me laisser me changer et mettre mes vêtements mouillés à sêcher devant le feu. Je m'apperçu qu'il était revenu quand je sentis deux mains me frictionner les cheveux avec la serviette. Involontairement, il me tira une mêche.

- Aie !

- Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude des cheveux longs ...

- ...

- 'Va falloir que je t'heberge. Vu le temps, j'ai pas le choix, et ça me ferrai de la peine de laisser un petit chien sous la pluie, dit-il avec son sourire sadique habituel

- Je suis pas un chien et encore moins un PETIT chien !!, ronchonnais-je

- Te vexe pas, c'est mignon les chiens. Surtout les PETITS chiens ... perdus et mouillés.

Je rougis encore à cette phrase mais ne répliqua pas, trop fatigué. Mustang avait préparé une couverture, et vu comme je tremblais de froid, j'allais passer la nuit devant le feu.

En repensant aux évenements de ces deux derniers jours **(2)**, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être triste et en même temps heureux. Mais maintenant, j'avais peur, parce que je me rendais compte à quel point ma vie a été dure jusque là, et à ne penser qu'au bonheur et à la vie des autres, on finit par avoir trop à perdre.

J'avais encore froid de la douche glacée que j'avais pris dehors et je tremblais de tout mes membres. Il le vit et passa ses bras autour de moi.

**Roy**

_Si seulement tu pouvais être aussi calme tout le temps ..._

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se retrouva dans mes bras.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est fini, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, lui murmurais-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi

- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais quitter l'armée mais je crois que en fin de compte, c'est pas mal.

- Ah. Tu pensais que c'était différent, avant ?

- Oui. Tout compte fait, l'armée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. Même si elle a pas mal de glandeurs dans ses bureaux., ajouta-t-il, rien que pour m'insulter indirectement

- Décidement, tu ne changera jamais.

- Je sais ...

Il bailla, mort de fatigue et je me résigna à le lacher. Je n'arrêtais pas pour autant de le fixer, sentant mon regard, il detournais la tête, tout en virant au cramoisi.

Il était vraiment trop mignon. _Mais encore plus quand il est en colère,_ pensais-je en le regardant s'allonger sur les couvertures. Je le recouvrais un peu, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. _Trop mignon_.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?, demanda-t-il en me fixant avec un regard aussi noir qu'il put

- Toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Dors., répondais-je

_Alors, Roy ? T'as pas envie de rester avec lui ?,_me lança une petite voix dans ma tête alors que je pensais à allez me coucher dans ma chambre, à l'étage

_Bon, toi je t'ai pas sonné, saletée de conscience_

_Ouioui, je me tais_

Je sortais de mon dialogue idiot avec ma propre conscience et je vis qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Je lui carressait affectueusement la tête et le laissai sombrer dans ses rêves qui l'attirais de plus en plus.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, j'entendis des bruits en bas. Edward s'étais levé ? Je descendis précipitament de mon lit et me depêcha d'aller voir.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, j'entendis une respiration bruyante, comme quelqu'un après s'est réveillé en surstaut. Edward. Je le rejoignait et il se retourna, les yeux rouges. Il avait encore pleuré. Je m'assis à côté de lui, hésitant à le prendre dans mes bras, mais j'en mourrais d'envie.

_Bah alors, qu'est ce que t'attends ??_

_Encore toi ? La ferme_

_Allez, prends-le dans tes bras, il attend que ça !_

_Oh mais la ferme !!_

_T'es chiant, Roy, soit honnête avec toi !_

_Laisse moi_

- Un cauchemar, hein ?, murmurais-je avec un sourire

Il se recoucha en bafouillant des excuses. Vraiment trop chou. J'attendis qu'il se soit endormi pour m'allonger près de lui, écoutant attentivement sa respiration douce et régulière, en caressant des yeux la courbe de sa joue, de son oreille **(3)**, en me retenant de fourrer le nez dans ses cheveux.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1)** : Pardon, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre xD

**(2)** : J'ai la flemme de raconter. Jvais faire un résumé : l'armée s'est battue contre les Hommonculus et ont gagnés. Edward à tué Envy, qui lui a demander pardon avant de mourir. Hum ... ça vous va ??

**(3)** : Roy est allongé derrière Ed, alors il ne le voit que à peu près de dos

_Ed : Vous avez pas bientôt fini de me transformer en pleurnichard dans vos Fics ?_

_Lilou : Désolééée... je promet de plus le faire !_

_Ed : T'as intêret_

_Roy *qui s'incuste* : Tu pourrai pas me faire sortir avec une belle femme dans le prochain chapitre*_

_Lilou : On verra, on verra !_

_Roy : Merciii ^^_


	2. Perdu sans toi

Hey me revoilou ^^

Avec le chapitre 2 YEAHH

En fait, ce chapitre était déja écrit à moitié quand j'ai publié le chapitre 1, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écriire.

Enjoy~

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Perdu sans toi

**Roy**

Je 'bullais' tranquillement sur mon bureau, à demi endormi quand la porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra, portant une pile de dossiers. _C'est pas possible_, soupirais-je interieurement quand Hawkeye posa la pile sur mon bureau. Je restais un moment à fixer les papiers d'un air desespéré quand, par la porte restée ouverte un energumène rentra en braillant, comme d'habitude.

- Salut la compagnie !, s'esclafa Hughes avant de saluer plus convenablement Hawkeye. Alors Roy ? Belle matinée, rien à voir avec le temps de chien d'hier soir.

- Moui ... répondis-je, pas vraiment entousiaste de voir tout ce petit monde se pointer alors que je somnolais tranquil.

- Je vais vous chercher le reste, Colonel, dit Hawkeye avant de resortir, en fermant la porte cette fois-ci.

Hughes s'avança et s'assis sur le bureau en me regardant d'un air triomphant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veut ?

- Oh rien, juste que tu me raconte !

- Raconter quoi ?

- T'as hebergé un toutou cette nuit, hein ? Un ptit toutou blond répondant au nom de Edward ?

- Oui, et alors ?, répondis-je en me tourant vers le mur de droite.

- Oh rien.

- Hum ?

- Au faiit !!, s'exclama-t-il d'un air un peu (beaucoup) gateau.

- Ouiii ?, dis-je d'un ton faussement entousiaste

Hughues me brandit sous le nez des photos. Elysia et encore Elysia. _Tu me soule Hughues_, lui dis-je avec les yeux, les plus noirs possibles. Bon, c'est dur de faire plus noirs que les miens quand même. Il se mit à faire une tête de mec bon pour l'asile de fou en regardant de plus près ses photos. Il me parlait surement mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Il s'assit sur le canapé en faisant toujours cette tête d'aliéné et je le fixai d'un air désespéré.

La porte se rouvrit et trois personne portant chacune une pile de dossiers entrèrent. Trois têtes blondes. Qui Hawkeye avait-elle encore ramené ?

_Elle est pas pour tout de suite, ma sieste._ Les trois piles se posèrent à côté de celle qui était encore (malheureusement) là. Je levai la tête.

Hawkeye, Edward et Alphonse. _Ah ! Et Winry qui suit derrière, j'avais pas vu._

- Colonel, vous n'avez toujours pas touché à la pile que je vous ai apporté il y a 10 minutes ?!

- Non.

- Vous êtes vraiment une feignasse, Colonel !, sortit une petit voix que j'aurais aimé ne pas entendre

- Oh toi la ferme, petit chien.

- PETIT QUOI ??, s'emporta Edward

- Nii-san, du calme.

- Bon, les garçons, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !, dit Winry, qui attendait toujours près de la porte

- Bon, je vous laisse travailler Colonel., lança Hawkeye avant de sortir, suivie de Hughues, toujours le nez dans ses photos, de Winry, tirant Edward et Alphonse par les bras.

Avant de refermer la porte, Edward m'adressa un regard en coin, et essaya d'esquisser un petit sourire timide. Ce qui me laissa, là, comme un con, à me demander quoi.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas passionnant, à part Hughues qui repassa pour me montrer de nouvelles photos, Hawkeye qui vint récupérer des dossiers, Havoc, Breda et Fuery qui m'aportèrent un bout de gateau d'anniversaire. L'anniversaire de Scieska. En plus, pile ce jour-là (jour où j'étais crevé, soulé de ne pas avoir pu faire ma sieste matinale, et également soulé par Hughues et ses photos), j'avais des heures suplémentaires.

Je remplissais donc à contre-coeur les paperasses amassées sur mon bureau, tout en lorgnant sur la pendule qui semblait avancer au ralenti rien que pour m'emmerder. 21h00. Fait chier. Encore deux heures à me taper des dossiers à la con. Tout seul en plus ; si encore quelqu'un était encore là. Même Hawkeye, ou même Hughues. _Un miraaacle, s'il-vous-plaaiit, _supliais-je en silence quand, ce miracle apparut, entrant par la porte.

Un miracle assez original, en manteau noir et natte blonde, avec de grands yeux dorés.

- Bonsoiir, Colonel., lança Edward d'un ton joyeux, Vous vous amusez bien ?

- Oui merci., répondis-je d'un ton indigné

- Haha, désolééé mais en voyant votre tête j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

- ...

- J'viens vous apporter mon rapport, _Colonel_.

- Moui ; je lirai quand j'aurai le temps. Pose-le là.

- Dîtes ...

Je levai la tête vers lui ; son ton angoissé et hésitant m'avais interpelé. Que voulait-il me dire ?

**Edward**

J'étais sur le point de commencer ma phrase quand Hawkeye debarqua dans le bureau, sans frapper.

_Là, ya un truc qui cloche ... _

- Mon Colonel !

- Oui ?

- On a gros problème.

- ... ??

- Nous avons détecter un Homonculus encore en vie.

Mustang se levant brusquement, me faisant presque sursauter.

- Comment ça ??!

- Tout le Q.G est mobilisé, il faut ...

- Bon, on y va., lança Mustang en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas décidé., Toi, Fullmetal tu restes ici.

- Et puis quoi encore !!

Il se retourna et me fixa.

- J'ai dit tu restes là, pas question que tu risques ta vie une fois de plus.

- Maiiis.

- Ya pas de 'mais' qui tienne. Tu restes là, c'est un ordre !

Je restais finalement là, en regardant Hawkeye et le colonel partir.

Je courais à la fenêtre et les regardais sortir de la cour. Le manteau dans le vent, grand, avec des beaux yeux, un sourir craquant, parfait quoi.

Trop parfait pour s'interresser à moi. Moi, nabot sous-gradé, sale gosse bruyant, demi-portion super arrogante. Je soupirais et sentais une boule d'angoisse monter dans ma gorge. Il fallais que j'y aille, je pouvais pas les laisser y aller. LE laisser y aller, en attendant là, sans rien faire. En ayant peur, peur de ne plus jamais le revoir dans ce bureau, ne plus jamais l'entendre se foutre de moi, se plaindre d'avoir trop de travail.

_Je dois y aller_

_Il t'as dit de ne pas venir_

_J'm'en fous ! Même si il me passe un savon après_

_C'est pas de ça dont je veux parler_

_Mais quoi alors ? Roooh et puis ta gueule_

_Il a voulu te protéger_

A cette phrase je rougis et m'arrêtta au milieu du couloir.

_Bah merde alors_

_Tu vois ! Tu vois ! Tu rougiiis Edooo ..._

_Quoiiii ? Nan mais ta gueule !!! Imagine que quelqu'un t'entende !_

_Mais je suis dans ta tête abruti, comment tu veut que quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou les autres voix m'entende ?_

_T'as pas tord. Mais ta gueule quand même_

Je repartais en courant, traversais le couloir en saluant vaguement Scieska au passage.

Une fois dans la rue, je cherchais des yeux un taxi. Rien à l'horizon.

Il fallait que je cours. J'allais pas me faire prier ou attendre sagement qu'un taxi tombe du ciel.

Je voyais de loin une étrange agitation autour d'un labo de l'armée, encerclé par des militaires et des policiers essayant de faire partir la foule de curieux ammassés devant. Je me faufilait discrètement et réussissais à passer pour rejoindre une bouche d'aération par laquelle je rentrais dans le bâtiment. Pour une fois, j'étais content d'être plutôt petit. Cette pensée fit son effet abituel dans ma tête mais j'étais trop inquiet pour y attacher de l'importance.

Je m'arrêtais au dessus d'une grille que je retirais avec le plus grand soin pour ne pas faire de bruit.

En fait, je ne savais pas quel hommonculus était encore en vie. Envy ? Non, le docteur Marcoh l'avait buté. Lust ? Elle était morte depuis longtemps, elle.

Pride ? On l'avait buté aussi. Greed ? Pareil.

_Merde_

Une horrible angoisse me monta au coeur. Je sautais par le trou de la grille et atterissais dans une pièce qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Mais rien. Pas le moindre bruit, pas la moindre trace d'hommonculus ou de militaires.

Je voyais une autre bouche d'aération et je decidais de passer par là. Au moins, personne ne m'y verrais, puisque j'étais le seul a être assez petit. (Ed : Bon auteur, ça suffit !!)

_Tu vois, tu reconnais enfin que tu es petit et que c'est util _

_Rohh mais ta gueule toi !!_

_A chaque fois que tu me parle c'est pour me dire de la fermer, c'est pas simpa _

_Mais tu ... _

Soudain, un bruit me tira de ma conversation stupide.

Il y avait de la baston quelque part. Et j'avais peur, peur de ce qui pouvais se passer, peur de LE perdre, même si je devais laisser quelque chose en retour de sa vie. Je me depêchais d'arriver à la salle d'où provenais le bruit. Au bout de 3 minutes qui me parrurent une éternité j'arrivais enfin au dessus de la salle.

Mustang était là. Pas seul, avec Gluttony.

Et Gluttony lui en voulait beaucoup d'avoir cramé Lust alors ... ça allait pas être simple. Surtout que Mustang manquait de se faire avaler toutes les trois secondes sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je devais agir. Au moment où Gluttony lui lançait un bloc de pierre, je sautais et atterrissais devant Mustang, le mains plaquées sur le sol, faisant apparaître un mur.

_C'était moins une_

_Whaouh quelle beau reflexe_

_L'amour donnerait des ailes ?_, fit une deuxième petite voix plutôt vicieuse

_La ferme c'est pas le moment !! Mais alors vraiment pas !_

Je sentis une main m'attraper vivement par les épaules et m'attirer dans un couloir.

- Reste pas là !!, lança Mustang

Gluttony avait fait le tour du mur et nous fixait. En nous voyant partir, il entra dans une immense colère qui se fit ressentir quand je me sentis comme aspiré. Instinctivement, je voulus m'accrocher à quelque chose, mais je n'eus pas le temps, je perdis conscience.

J'entrouvrais un oeil, puis l'autre. Je me relevais dans un noir presque complet. Mon coeur battait la chamade, mon auto-mail du bras droit avait été légèrement décroché de l'épaule, et je ne le controlait plus. J'avais du bol d'être en vie , mais Winry n'allait pas me rater, elle. Si je sortais d'ici.

- Edward ? Edward ??, cria une voix au loin

- Colonel ?, murmurais-je, osant à peine y croire

C'était lui. En était en vie et j'étais soulagé.

Je m'élançais comme je pus vers lui, me jettant dans ses bras. Il posa doucement sa main sur ma tête, et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je croyais t'avoir interdit de venir ?,murmura-t-il

- Si je n'étais pas venu, vous seriez mort et moi je l'aurai regretté., répondis-je le plus tendrement possible

Il se contenta, pour toute réponse, de m'ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux.

Une goutte tomba soudain sur ma main, acrochée à son uniforme. Une goutte de sang. Je levais les yeux, croisais son regard, un regard flou, vitreux.

Il me fit soudain peur : du sang coulait lentement de sa tête, de son épaule et dans son dos aussi.

- Ne t'en fait pas., murmura-t-il en me souriant doucement

- ... ne meurs pas ...

Il s'appuya de plus en plus sur moi, et on tombait bientôt tous les deux à genoux, son front sur mon épaule, une main dans mon dos, agrippée à mon manteau.

- J'ai tué trop de gens, Edward ... je n'ai plus le droit de décider de l'heure de ma mort**(1)** ... si Dieu veut me faire crever maintenant, je n'y peux rien ...

- Nan, t'en vas pas !

- Tu trouveras un moyen de rentrer ?

- Oui, bien sur, mais avec toiii., dis-je, au bord des larmes, me serrant contre lui

- Non, Ed, non ... pleures pas, pleures pas ...

Sa voix s'éteingnait petit à petit, son souffle devient plus difficile. Je me mis à pleurer, ne pouvant rien faire sans mon bras droit.

- Me laiiiisse paaaas !!, supliais-je

- Ed ... je voudrais te ... te demander ... une ... dernière chose.

- Quoi ?...

Il redressa sa tête avec ses dernières forces et me sourit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1) **: phrase tirée du bouquin numéroo *va chercher dans ses bouquins* 16 !

Hey !

Je suis cruelle heiin ? xDD *se prend des briques*

Dédicasse à ma Eveu chériie : j'tavais dit que quelqu'un allait crever NIARL NIARK

Bah oui : si vous lisez le commentaire du début du chapitre un, je dis que jvais les torturer les persos.

POST CRIPTUM : Ne vous en faites, pas ^^ le lemon se ramène sa fraise .. au prochain chapitre ?


	3. Rumeur

Bonjour : )

Contents d'avoir la suite ? haha, moi aussi :DD

Désolée pour le retard : j'ai eu ma semaine de stage de 3eme, puis j'ai été malade, puis j'ai été punie d'ordi à cause de mon bulletin foireux l ) surtout en sport, physiques, techno et maths (Ed : bon, raconte pas ta life, on s'en fout )

Je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs qui m'encouragent !! Mercii beaucoup, moi qui ai tendance à abandonner mes Fics en plein parcours, les reviews que j'ai eu m'ont beaucoup émue et m'ont encourager à continuer, merci merci !

Je voudrais aussi remercier ma Eveu chérie pour ses encouragements, cette hystérique qui a failli m'étrangler le lendemain au bahut, quand elle a vu ce que j'ai fait de Roy xD Ce chapitre t'es dedié ma grande^^

Mais voyons la suiite ...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 : Rumeur

**Edward**

- Quoi ? ...

- Vie ta vie et soit heureux.

Il me sourit. Sa main remonta doucement dans mon dos, pour arriver à ma nuque. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mon cou pour aller à mon menton et un frisson me parcoura l'échine. Il me souleva doucement le menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Ou plutôt pour qu'il puisse me regarder fixement. Je me serrai encore un peu plus contre lui, sentant que c'était la fin, voulant éviter son regard que je ne parvenais pas à soutenir.

Je le sentit abandonné de toutes forces petit à petit, et ma douleur augmenta en conséquence. Il m'adressa un dernier regard flou et un dernier sourire avant que le vide le gagne et que le néant l'emporte. Je le posais délicatement par terre, comme une chose fragile, comme un trésor, un crytal rare qu'il ne faudrait pas briser. Je restais là, sans bouger, sans rien faire, ne le regardant même pas. Fixant le vide de mes yeux rougis et embués.

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je me levais, et, d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton, je réalisais qu'il était mort, et que rien ne pourrait le ramener.

- Royy ..., murmurais-je

J'éclatais en sanglot, retombais à genoux, pleurais, pleurais. Je hurlais et j'eus encore plus mal quand j'entendis mes cris résonner dans le vide du ventre de Gluttony. Le vide. J'étais seul, il était mort dans mes bras, je l'avais perdu pour toujours, et je hurlais à en avoir mal, je pleurais à en perdre mon souffle.

- ROOYYYY !! ALPHONSE , AU SECOURS !!! QUELQU'UN, JVOUS EN PRIE AIDEZ-MOI !!!, hurlais-je même si je savais que rien ni personne ne répondrait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à pleurer et hurler. J'ai juste sentis que quelqu'un ouvrait un passage pour venir me chercher, nous chercher. Surement Alphonse, il n'y avait que lui et moi qui avions découvert comment y venir. Mais je savais qu'il n'étais pas seul, alors par dignité je me retenais de crier quand les militaires arrivèrent. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêtter de pleurer.

Je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait avant que Alphonse arrive, vaguement de ma soudaine envie de mourir, mais pas de ce que j'ai fait, tout aussi vaguement des bras d'Alphonse qui m'enlevèrent de devant le corps de Roy, des voix des militaires, de la voix d'Alphonse.

Alphonse qui essayait surement de me consoler, de me rassurer, mais je n'écoutais pas.

**Havoc**

Je n'avais jamais vu un gosse dans cet état.

Quand on l'a retrouvé, Edward s'était coupé les veines et allongé sur le corps du colonel, en attendant de mourir.

Je pensais à tout cela quand le dit-colonel sortit péniblement de son coma et vint croiser mon regard.

- Où je suis ?, demanda-t-il, encore un peu dans les vaps

- A l'hopital. Vous avez failli y passer.

- Hein ? ...

- Commencez par vous réveiller correctement, après jvous dirais tout.

- Merde, Edward ! Il va bien ? Il est où ??

- Ah, vous êtes enfin bien réveillé ? Il va bien, il va bien. Vous en faîtes pas ; il est dans la chambre d'en face.

Il soupira de soulagement.

_Il est vraiment attaché à lui_

_Et c'est réciproque_

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il essaya de se mettre debout.

- Quoiii ?? Vous devez pas vous levez !!, m'écriais-je

- Je veux aller voir Edward.

- D'accord., soupirais-je, pas vraiment d'accord du fait qu'il se lève, mais je pouvais quand même le laisser.

Il se leva et sortit. Je le suivais maladroitement avec mes béquilles, et quand j'arrivais, le colonel était assit sur le bord du lit et ecoutait Edward parler tout seul, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, qui, plongé dans ses pensées ne s'était pas rendu compte de notre présence.

- Chuis con chuis con chuis con chuis con merde chuis con CHUIS UN CON FINIT ..., sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot

_Ah mais oui, il ne sait pas que le colonel est en vie !!_

Le dit-colonel se retourna et me fit signe de ne rien dire, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait encore dire.

- ... (soupir) pourquoi il a fallut qu'ça soit LUI qui meure BORDELEUH ... Dieu, pourquoi t'as bien voulu de ce crétin et pas de moi ?

Mon regard fut alors attiré par le poignet d'Edward. Il y avait un bandage ; il s'était coupé les veines, mais apparement sa tentative de suicide n'avait pas abouti.

_Il tient au colonel à ce point là ??_

- Le crétin te dit bonjour., claironna joyeusement Mustang à l'oreil d'Edward.

- Kyyaahh !!, cria-t-il de surprise en se relevant

Il s'arrêta net, et quand il réalisa qui était la personne qui venait de lui parler à l'oreille, il se remit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de Mustang.

Celui-ci le serra doucement contre lui, en riant un peu de sa réaction.

- Vous marrez pas, batard !!, cria Edward entre quelques sanglots

- Désolé, mais tu es vraiment trop drôle. Vraiment unique ...

- Oui, vraiment. Excuse-nous Edward mais là vraiment c'est trop drôle ! Trop mignon ..., ajoutais-je en riant à mon tour

Et on restait là, comme trois cons sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Et au bout d'un moment, on réalisait qu'Edward s'était endormi dans les bras du colonel.

- Vous savez quoi colonel ?, demandais-je hésitant, brisant le silence

- Quoi ?

- Ce gosse vous aime.

- C'est pas de l'amour, c'est juste une sorte d'admiration, de respect de l'aîné. J'étais pareil à son âge.

- Si vous le dites., dis-je, pas convaincu du tout, et à la fois exaspéré de l'entêtement du colonel

_Soit il est vraiment con, soit il le fait exprès !!_

_Mais ça crève vraiment les yeux que ce petit blond l'aime !_

_Je dirais qu'il le fait exprès ... enfin bof, chuis pas dans sa tête_

_Oh et puis merde, je re-tente une attaque, j'ai rien à perdre_

- Mais c'est fort, pour de l'admiration alors.

- Hein ?

- Ce gosse vous aime, jouez pas au con.

- ...

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi qu'il vous aime.

- Mais non. Et puis si c'est vrai, ça lui passera. C'est rien.

Je vis soudainement qu'Edward s'était réveillé et épiait notre conversation. Il me fis doucement signe de ne rien dire, de faire comme si de rien était.

_Merde_

_Il a entendu ?_

_il me fait signe_

- Je suis pas convaincu.

- Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, Havoc.

**Alphonse**

- Ed ?! Eeedd ??!

Je cherchais Ed depuis pas mal de temps et je commençais à m'inquieter. J'avais fouillé beaucoup de boutiques et de rues, le QG, le parc, toute les bibliothèques, toutes les librairies. Rien.

Je le vis enfin, assis au pied de l'horloge de la grand-place.

- Ed !!

Il leva la tête.

- Ah, c'est toi Al.

J'arrivais en courant à sa hauteur. Il était assis en tailleur, la tête baissée, l'air pensif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hein ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non rien.

Je m'assis à côté de lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, il murmura.

- Al ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as déja aimé quelqu'un ?

- Euh ben oui. Toi, mamie, Winry et euh .... tout le monde quoi !

- Non, pas de cette manière.

- Je vois pas vraiment ce que tu veut dire ...

- Est-ce que tu as déja été ... amoureux ?

- Elle est drôle, ta question. Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Non, je vais pas bien !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es amoureux ?

- Je pense.

- Comment ça tu penses ?

- J'en suis pas sur.

- Tu devrais demander conseil au colonel, il en connais un rayon sur le sujet lui.

- Ah non !!

- J'avoue qu'il prendrais pas ça au serieux. A Havoc alors ?

- C'est pas ça le problème avec Mustang. C'est ... lui ; que j'aime.

- ...

Je restais muet.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?_

_Il l'avoue enfin ?_

_Youpiiii_

J'éclatais de rire.

- Te marres pas !!

- C'est juste que ... c'est pas trop tôt !!!

- Quoi ?

- Mais ça crève les yeux frangin, je suis même presque sur qu'il s'en est rendu compte !

- Quoiiii ?!! Alors là si tu dis vrai, chuis DANS LA MERDE !!

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que, merde.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Ma réputation et mon honneur en prendrait un serieux coup si ça venait à se savoir.

- Oh mais au diable ta réputation et ton honneur, tu l'aimes !

- Putain mais baisse d'un ton !!

- Ou est le mal ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Me dis pas que tu comptais te taire ?

- T'écoutes des fois quand jte parle ?

Si ça venait à se savoir, comment mon frère réagirait ? Je me posais la question, mais je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

En fait, au QG, la rumeur courait déja consernant les sentiments de Ed, mais comme son caractère n'était pas ignoré, tout le monde se la fermait.

Mais un nouveau au QG, ne connaissant pas Edward eut un jour la bonne idée de relancer la rumeur, et pas qu'un peu.

Bien sur, il s'était fait démonter mais Edward avait été sanctionné pour violence et ne recommença plus malgré que la rumeur s'étendait de dortoir en dortoir, et de bureau en bureau.

Je marchais à côté d'Edward dans les couloirs du QG, j'avais rendez-vous avez les gouverneurs pour passer un test pour le poste d'alchimiste d'état.

- Dis frangin, il vont me poser quoi comme questions ?

- Il vont te demander pourquoi tu veut devenir alchimiste d'état.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben ... ouais.

Ed s'arrêta soudain. Au bout du couloir, un type, le même qui avait relancé la rumeur et que Ed avait frappé, passait juste devant le colonel Mustang et parlait si fort à son ami que nous l'entendions.

- Au fait, t'es au courant de la rumeur ? Le Fullmetal serait amoureux du colonel Mustang. Mais c'est qui Mustang ?

Je me tournait vers Edward. Si Mustang n'avait pas été là, il aurait été le frapper, mais là il s'enfuit en courant.

- Ed ...

- Va le défoncer à ma place !!

Mustang arriva à ma hauteur.

- Ah, bonjour Alphonse.

- Bonjour., répondis-je en vitesse, un peu absent

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Euh non, rien. C'est juste que ... je suis un peu inquiet par mon rendez-vous avec les gouverneurs, mentais-je, Bon, d'ailleurs si je me grouille pas je vais être en retard. Au revoir.

Et je me dépêchais de m'esquiver.


	4. Let me love you

Bonjour c'est Ed : )

L'auteur de cet fic m'a chargé de vous remettre ce chapitre.

Comme c'était Noel, elle vous a fait un cadeau : la situation avance un peu ... (et c'est moi qui raconte sur 90 % de la page xP). Et comme c'est les vacances vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine sans faute.

PS : Réponse aux Reviews :

**Sabine02 : **Oui effectivement Roy a de la merde dans les yeux, ça vous énerve et l'auteur aime ça. Tient, je viens d'entendre un bruit. Un reviewer a eu la bonne idée d'offrir une bombe à l'auteur, je ne vais plus être obligé de chialer comme un gosse. *SBAF* Merde, elle a survécu ... vous aurez la suite.

**Ayu : **Merci pour tes encouragement et oui, vous aurez du Lemon (oui moi aussi j'attends *bave*)

**Roxasette et Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy : **Merci de la part de l'auteur et bon courage pour vos fics.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 4 : Let me love you

**Breda**

La salle était silencieuse, pas un bruit, sauf celui des stylos sur le papier.

_Je me fais prodigieusement chier_

_Oui moi aussi_

_Si c'était pour dire ça tu aurais pu te taire_

_Je sais je sais mais avoue que tu es moins seul déja_

_Je suis pas seul, ya Havoc, Fuery et le colonel_

_Ah oui .. et Hawkeye ?_

_Elle est en congé_

- Bon, colonel, au lieu de ne rien faire, vous devriez peut-être remplir les papiers qui traînent sur votre bureau, non ? Ah vraiment, quand Hawkeye est pas là vous foutez rien., dit soudain Havoc

- Bof, ça ne m'emballe pas vraiment de bosser., répondit le colonel d'un air lassé

- Et au fait Havoc, ça se passe bien ta réeducation ?, questionna Fuery pour détourner la conversation

- Ouais.

- C'était bien l'hosto ?, dit-il encore, faute d'autre idée

- Franchement, je connais personne qui aime l'hosto. Je connais surtout des gens qui n'aiment pas ça du tout. Le Fullmetal par exemple.

Si je n'avais pas été au courant de la conversation du colonel et de Havoc quelques semaines plus tôt, j'aurais pris Havoc pour un fouteur de merde et un relanceur de rumeurs à la con.

- Ah, tient en parlant du Fullmetal. Vous savez où il est, il a un rapport à me rendre., lança le colonel

- Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir. Il avait pas l'air bien., répondit Fuery

- Ah.

A ce moment, Falman débarqua dans la pièce.

- Eh vous pouriez pas venir m'aider ?

- Quoi ?, répondis-je à l'unisson avec les autres

**Edward**

Voila que je me retrouvais comme un con, sous les lavabos des toilettes du QG, les jambes repliées sous mon menton et les bras autour.

_Je fais quoi maintenant ?_

_Et pis cette saleté de conscience qui n'est jamais là quand on en a besoin !_

_Tu m'as apellée ?_

_Oui_

_Je dormais ... qu'est-ce que tu me veut ?_

_J'aime le colonel et il vient de l'aprendre et je suis dans la merde et je sais pas quoi faire_

_Tu lui a dit en face ?_

_Non_

_Fais-le_

_j'oserai jamais_

Quelqu'un entra. Je m'extirpais de ce dessous de lavabo et courais m'enfermer dans la dernière cabine.

- Fullmetal, ouvre., ordonna doucement Mustang

- Dégage.

- Ouvre cette porte.

- Dégage j'ai dis.

- Je veux te parler.

- Rien ne vous empêche de le faire maintenant.

- Il y a la porte.

- Oh et pis merde., criais-je en dévérouillant la porte

Mustang entra dans la cabine, revérouilla la porte et s'agenouilla près de moi.

- Allez lève-toi.

Je m'executais, et tentais de m'enfuir encore une fois. Sa main arrêta la mienne alors que j'essayais de dévérouiller la porte pour partir.

- Tu vas arrêter de toujours t'esquiver comme ça ?, soupira-t-il en refermant la porte.

Je baissais la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- ...

- Si tu as quelque chose sur le coeur, c'est le moment de le dire.

J'éclatais en sanglots et me jetais dans ses bras. Après une ou deux secondes de stupéfaction il me serra doucement contre lui.

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état.

- Et pis merde !! Si vous me forcez à le dire ; je me jettes à l'eau. Voila : je vous aime. La rumeur elle est vraie. Je m'esquiverais plus, je me cacherais plus mais je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille avec ça !!

Il ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, puis finit par murmurer :

- T'en fait pas, je t'embêterais pas avec ça.

- Merci ... murmurais-je, soulagé, libéré d'un poids énorme qui maintenant ne pesait plus sur mon coeur ; car ce qui me faisais le plus peur n'était pas sa réaction mais ce que mes sentiments allaient engendrer.

- Demain soir, tu viens ?

Il voulait parler de la fête la plus stupide dont j'avais entendu parler (bien sur organisée par Hughes) : la fête des 5 ans d'ouverture des dortoirs de l'aile EST du QG.

- Je ne penses pas.

- Tu viens sinon je te colle deux semaines d'observation dans une petite banlieue bien pourrie pour tes vacances.

- Si vous le prenez comme ça, je viens., répondis-je, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, C'est vraiment un sujet bidon quand même.

- De la part de Hughes ça t'étonnes ?

- Non.

- En fait, il voulait juste faire une fête juste pour s'amuser mais les gouverneurs lui ont demandé une raison. Il a bien fallut qu'il trouve quelque chose non ?

- Oui mais là dans la catégorie 'débilité du siècle', il a décroché le ponpon.

- Tu compte rester enfermé longtemps ici ?

- Je comptais rester jusqu'à que quelqu'un vienne me demander de degerpir. J'avais pensé aux femmes de ménage, mais vous êtes venu m'emmerder.

- J'avoue que je t'ai dérangé. T'aimes occuper ton temps enfermé dans les chiottes à chialer ?, ironisa-t-il

- C'est ma nouvelle distraction en ce moment ; mais jusque là personne n'était venu me déranger. De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fout de moi.

- Dis pas ça sinon c'est trois semaines que je te colle., rétorqua Mustang en dévérouillant la porte et me tirant par les épaules pour me faire sortir.

- A vos ordres., lançais-je

Il se retourna et me regarda d'un air de dire 'mais t'as fumé quoi aujourd'hui pour sortir des trucs pareils' ? Et on éclatait de rire, comme deux cons (qu'on est d'ailleurs) et toute les personnes qu'on croisait dans les couloirs nous fixèrent bizarrement.

Au tournant, on croisait Alphonse.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tout les deux ?, demanda-t-il intrigué

Mustang me jeta un regard complice et je fis de même, ce qui eu le don de nous empêcher de nous calmer, et aussi celui d'intriguer mon frère encore plus.

Le soir de la fête j'apréhendais un peu. Je n'avais pas revu Mustang depuis notre fou rire dans le couloir la veille, et j'esperais qu'il n'avait pas répété à tout le monde ce que je lui avais dis.

- Edoo !!, me cria dans l'oreille un crétin qui crut bon de me saluer par derrière

- Hughes, ne refait plus jamais ça., dis-je en me retournant

- HAHA désolé, Ed. Au fait, je voudrais pas t'embêter mais ...

- Quoi ?

- Je suis pas sencé te le dire. Tu ne lui dira pas que je te l'ai dit ??

- Quoi ? Et a qui ? Promis je dirai rien.

- Du tout du tout ?

- Bon, tu me soules, là. Je dirai rien du tout.

- ...

- Promis.

- Voilà : Roy m'a raconté la déclaration super-kawaii que tu lui a faîtes hier. C'était a-do-ra-bl-euh [Note de Ed : Le retour des tendances gateaux - -]

- JE VAIS LE BUTER, marmonais-je entre mes dents, pas vraiment entousiaste à l'idée de me faire remarquer si j'hurlais

- Nan nan nan, t'as promis que tu dirais rien !! Je vais me faire tuer sinon.

- M'en fout.

- Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te dire qu'il me l'avait dit.

- C'est pas grave ; je lui ferais promettre de ne pas te tuer.

- Mais Ed, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ; toi t'es sur le point de ne pas la tenir alors ça m'éttonerai qu'il la tienne, lui.

- Mouais. Mais t'en fais pas, j'arrangerais un truc.

- Merci.

- Alors il est où ce batard ?

- Là-bas., répondis Hughes en me montrant le bar

_Question stupide_

_Où peut être un batard coureur de jupon et adepte du 't'en fais pas je vais la finir ta bouteille de Wisky' à part acoudé à un bar en train de parler à une jolie blonde ?_

_Je vais le buter_

Je m'approchais de lui en répétant dans ma tête 'je vais le buter, je vais le buter'. J'attendais patiement [Seconde note de Ed : c'est nouveau ça, je suis patient ? Moi ?] pas trop loin du bar ; quand même assez près pour qu'il me voit. Il me vit, et une fois que la belle blonde s'était faîte récupérée par Havoc à qui Mustang avait fait des signes en douce pour qu'il lui débarrasse de la demoiselle, je m'approchais.

- Normalement je devrais vous buter.

- Je sais.

- Mais je ne le fais pas, j'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer.

- J'ai de la chance, merci les gens.

- Mais la prochaine fois je vous raterais pas.

- Je m'en souviendrais et ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de prochaine fois.

- Là vous en demandez trop. Dieu ne vous accordera pas cette chance, batard.

- T'es devenu subitement croyant ? Ya un Dieu pour les nabots ?, ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur moi

Le contact de son souffle sur mon oreille me fit frémir et rougir. Je m'écartais.

- Greuh ... batard ..., lui lançais-je avant de me faire tirer sur la manche

- Coucou Edward !!, me salua une petite voix dont la propriétaire me fit fondre literralement

- Coucou toi !!, répondis-je en prenant Elysia dans mes bras, T'as grandis dis donc ; tu es devenue vraiment très mignone.

- Tu danse avec mouaa Edoo ?, questionna-t-elle en faisant une bouille adorable et une intonation de voix irresistible

- Bien sûr ma puce.

Et j'entrainais Elysia sur la partie de la salle réservée à la danse.

Pendant la plupart de la soirée - assez de temps pour être complètement crevé - je m'amusais à voir Elysia inventer une danse et me la faire essayer par la même occasion. Hughes était parti au bar et discutait avec Roy. Celui-ci n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de me regarder. Hughes finit par venir me voir en riant.

- Eh ! 'Faut que je me méfis avec toi ; tu oses faire du gringue à ma fille ? Si c'est elle que tu veux, je te la laisse sans problème Edo. Mais attends quand même qu'elle soit plus grande HAHAHA

- Pff ...

- Je blague Edoo !, dit Hughes en m'ébourifant les cheveux

- Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'autre batard à me regarder comme ça ?

- Ah, tu as vu ...

- Oui. Vous parliez de moi ?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quelques verres de wisky/coca plus tard ...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ... ça m'aprendra à boire ...

Après ces dits-verres de wisky/coca (une dizaine ? une quizaine ?) je me retrouvais dans les chiottes en train de gerber.

Je restais un bon quart d'heure dans la cabine, histoire de voir si j'allais encore gerber ou pas. Une fois que le 'non' fut confirmé, je sortais pour aller me rincer le visage.

En sortant je fut surpris de voir Mustang, acoudé à un lavabo.

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?, lançais-je, ratrapé par ma mauvaise humeur du début de la soirée

- Je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me réponds ... tout le monde m'envoie balader ce soir.

- C'est Dieu qui vous punit.

- Laisse Dieu où il est, il y est très bien.

Je me rinçais, mais je ne me sentais toujours pas très bien.

- T'es sur que ça va ?

- Pas vraiment. Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air.

- Bonne idée, je t'accompagne.

On sortait tout les deux, sur le côté de la salle, près d'un fleuve.

L'air était frais et ça me remis les idées un peu plus en place. Je m'acoudais à la barrière qui était sencée nous empêcher de descendre sur la rive.

Ce qui moi ne m'arrêta pas.

- Tu vas où ?

- Au bord de l'eau, répondis-je à Mustang en enjambant la dite-barrière et en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la rive

Il me suivit.

Je me mettais à courir sur le muret au bord du fleuve, pour aller faire peur aux canards postés une quarantaine de mètres plus loin.

- Ed, coures pas tu vas tomber.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas.

- Ed, tu me fait peur.

Je continuais.

- Ed, je t'ai dit d'arrêter, tu me fait peur.

Je m'arrêtais et me retournais pour lui lançer un grand sourire, dans un éclat de fou rire.

Il me sourit aussi et vient s'asseoir sur le bord à côté de moi.

J'aurai aimé que ce moment dure toujours ...


	5. Aveux

Chapitre 5 : Aveux

**Roy**

Je marchais doucement le long de la barrière, au dessus du fleuve, portant précieusement un petit blond pas vraiment conscient de la situation. Edward s'était endormi sur le comptoir du bar.

Même après avoir vomi, il avait encore bu et ça avait fini par l'achever.

Je le sentis soudain bouger un peu dans mes bras.

- T'es enfin réveillé la marmotte ?, lui demandais-je malicieusement en me stoppant au milieu du trottoir

- Gneuh ... qu'est-ce que je fous là ?, demanda-t-il a son tour, mais pas bien décidé à bouger

- Tu t'es endormi sur le comptoir, et toi quand tu dors, ya pas moyen de te réveiller.

- Ah.

Je rajustais ma prise sur lui et me remis à avancer.

- Allez, je te ramène à ton hôtel.

Je le sentis tressaillir, pourtant je ne l'avais pas touché à un endroit sensible et je n'avais rien dit de spécial.

Je l'entendis murmurer.

- ... pas ... seul.

- Hein ?

Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je veux pas rester seul.

Je ne répondis rien et lui sourit simplement.

- Dites, colonel., dit-il soudain, interrompant le long silence hivernal en ce samedi matin , 4h36 (et une trentaine de secondes ? xD)

- Oui ?

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que vous me détestez ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive, éteinte, qui se cassa en sanglot vers la fin, en levant vers moi ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Je restais pétrifié sur place, le regard planté dans ses magnifiques yeux. Mais il ne put soutenir mon regard, détourna la tête, sauta de mes bras en s'enfuit en courant. Je le suivais et n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à le rattraper.

Il trouva encore un moyen de s'esquiver mais finit par terre quelques mètres plus loin, n'arrivant plus à courir à cause de ses sanglots, mais aussi parce que je devinais qu'il voulais que je m'occupe de lui, mais la peur d'être rejeté lui ordonnait de s'en aller.

- Chuut ... lui murmurais-je à l'oreille en le reprennent dans mes bras.

Je restais agenouille, le petit blond en pleurs dans les bras.

_Je vais craquer_

_Eh ouais Roy ; je t'avais dit que tu tiendrais pas ... _

_La ferme_

_Espèce de lâche_

_Oui, t'as raison pour une fois, conscience de merde_

_Et si au lieu de m'insulter tu craquais pour de bon ?_

- Tu pourras te venter de m'avoir poussé à bout, Edo.

Je pensais te le cacher, mais finalement je ne peux pas. La vérité Ed, c'est que je suis fou de toi ... depuis des années. Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, j'étais jamais tombé amoureux auparavant. Je crois que c'est le jour de ton examen pratique, j'ai eu le coup de foudre ... Je t'ai trouvé si mignon, tu m'as fait de la peine. T'était un gosse qui débarquait dans un monde dangereux, pas si rose que ça en fait. Le soir, en me couchant je savais que je t'aimais mais je n'ai rien dit, à personne. Même Hughes le savais pas au début, mais il m'a fait la remarque un jour et j'ai tout avoué. Alors je me suis encore plus lancé dans la chasse aux filles parce que je me disais que si je tombais amoureux d'une femme j'arriverais à t'oublier, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Et il y a environ un an, Armstrong et Hughes m'ont dit qu'ils avaient l'impression que mes sentiments était réciproques. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire, même si je savais que ça crevait les yeux. Puis, récemment, il y a eu cette rumeur. Et quand tu m'as dit que c'était vrai, j'ai eu t'aime mais j'ai peur, peur de moi-même. Pendant toutes ces années ça a été un combat entre mon amour, mon désir et ma peur... Je t'aime ... je t'aime tellement ...

Mes dernières paroles se perdirent dans sa chevelure blonde.

- Edo ... ?, lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille

Il tourna la tête et leva vers moi ses yeux de chats. Mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne soutiendrait pas longtemps mon regard. Je lui souris et le fixa le plus tendrement que je pus, histoire de voir combien de temps il pouvais me regarder dans les yeux sans rougir et détourner la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?, bouda-t-il

- C'est parce que je t'aime., lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur le front

- Et tu saurais me le redire dans le blanc des yeux ?, demanda-t-il malicieusement

- Je t'aime., dis-je en le fixant 'dans le blanc des yeux' et en approchant dangereusement mon visage du sien

Je m'arrêtais à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, mes yeux fixés aux siens, et finalement au bout de quelques secondes, je happais ses lèvres. Une de mes mains lui glissa doucement dans le cou ; et je le sentis se blottir sans retenu contre moi. Au début, plutôt timide, Edward finit par complètement se lâcher et je me dis que savoir faire un noeud à une queue de cerise avec sa langue n'était pas le moyen d'apprendre à embrasser. J'avais trouvé autre chose qui contrôlait actuellement mon petit blond : l'amour.

Quand je ne puis plus respirer, j'écartais mon visage du sien. Alors que nos lèvres s'éffleuraient, que nos souffles se mellaient et que nos fronts se touchaient encore il me murmura :

- Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

- Bien sûr Chibi-chan., lançais-je pour voir si il réagirais pareil ; il ne dis rien.

- C'est que je ... je ...

- T'as pas besoin de trouver une raison pour me demander de rester avec moi.

- Même si c'est pour la simple raison que je t'aime ?

- Oui, car c'est l'essentiel non ?

- Oui !

- Allez, on rentre.

_Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé ce soir Roy_

_Merci ..._, répondis-je faussement entousiaste à ma petite voix

_Mais là, tu as aussi une chance_, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus pervers

_Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par là ?_

_Regarde un peu où tu es crétin !_

J'ouvrais les yeux et tournais légerement la tête.

Edward était endormi, vautré sur moi, la tête dans mon cou ; son souffle carressant doucement mon oreille. Ses bras autour de mon cou, ses mains dans mes cheveux, mon petit ange dormais parfaitement serein, sans se douter de la petite voix stupide qui causait dans ma tête.

Je le sentis glisser un peu, et je le rattrappais avec mon bras gauche passé dans son dos ... sous sa chemise.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, mais je savais que pour l'instant je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin. Il fallait que j'aille doucement avec lui, il sortait tout juste de l'enfance et n'avais jamais eu de relation de ce genre.

Il aura surement peur, la première fois, c'est pour ça que je me devais de lui 'apprendre' en douceur. Mais j'avais peur, peur de moi. Peur de ne pas savoir controler mon desir de lui.

_Tu devrais lui dire un peu plus clairement_

_Oui, tu as raison ... _

_Et aussi lui demander si il a envie de toi ..._

Cette fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression de penser comme un pédophile.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonjour les chéris 3

Oui, oui, je vais bien pourquoi ? xD

Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais ça avance, non ?

J'ai l'horreur de vous annoncer que ma livebox plante toujours et que je commence à manquer d'entousiasme dans l'écriture de cette Fic .... ça sent la fin de l'histoire. Qui dit fin dit quoi ? Bah ce que vous attendez ? ....

Faut vous faire un dessin ?

'- Changement de Rated au prochain chapitre. Si vous n'aimez pas les scènes de viol, ne lisez pas.


	6. GHB

Bonjour, bonjour : )

Bonne nouvelle : la neige m'a donné de l'inspiration ? Je ne sais pas si c'est la neige mais mon inspi' est revenue.

Il y a eu un petit vide depuis le chapitre précédent, mais c'est parce que je me suis avancée : la fic est finie, toute prête dans mon ordi. Il y a juste le dernier chapitre qui est écrit à la main, il faut que je le tape. (pauvre clavier xD)

Donc, voici la suite. Soyez indulgent pour le passage (en italique, flash-back oblige), c'est mon premier lemon, à mon avis c'est pas tellement violent ...

Rated : léger M

_____________________________________________________________

Chapitre 6 : GHB

**Roy**

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais seul sur le canapé, le feu était éteint et j'entendais des éclats de rire parvenir de la cuisine.

Je me levais péniblement et me dirigeais vers la source du bruit.

- Salut Roy. On est désolés, on t'as réveillé ?, dis Edward alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine.

- Non, non. Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt onze heure, monsieur., répondis Aki-chan

Aki-chan était une étudiante Xinoise qui effectuerait ses études à l'Université de médecine de Central, que j'hébergeais en échange de son aide pour les taches ménagères. (le ménage et la lessive, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé)

_Heureusement qu'on bosse pas aujourd'hui (PS : je vois pas qui serai en état de bosser après la soirée d'hier), je me sens pas d'attaque à bouger d'ici._, pensais-je, pas tout à fait réveillé

- Je vais devoir partir, mes cours commencent à onze heures et demi. Bonne journée monsieur. A plus tard, Edo., lança Aki-chan en prenant son sac appuyé contre le pied de la table et sortit.

Je vérifiais qu'elle était bien partit en regardant par la fenêtre et fus rassuré quand je la vis passer sur le trottoir.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas Roy ?, demanda Edward en s'asseyant sur mes genoux

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont cette fille te regarde, et puis elle t'as appelé 'Edo' alors que vous vous connaissez à peine., répliquais-je

- T'en fait pas, je tomberais pas amoureux d'elle. Et puis, pour le surnom, c'est normal : elle a que un an de plus que moi.

- Mouais ... grommelais-je

Ed éclata de rire et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

- T'es vraiment pas du matin, toi.

Je l'enlaçais à mon tour et déposais un léger baiser dans son cou, et laissais ensuite mes lèvres dériver sur son oreille, sa tempe, sa joue ; je narguais ses lèvres et finalement détournais la tête. Puis je jetais un regard furtif à mon Edo, frustré de ne pas avoir eu de bisou, et qui apparemment n'osait pas prendre l'initiative de m'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandais-je malicieusement, sachant très bien la réponse

- Jveux un bisou ... bouda-t-il en rougissant

Je ris à mon tour et happa ses lèvres.

Mon 'plan' pour mettre Ed en confiance se mit en marche : je le laissait prendre le dessus sur le baiser. Je laissais sa langue jouer avec la mienne, ses mains passer dans mes cheveux. Puis, tout doucement, je glissais une main sous sa chemise, remontais jusqu'au milieu de son dos et lui caressa tendrement la peau.

_Il a la peau si douce,_pensais-je

Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de mon cou, ses lèvres quittèrent finalement les miennes.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin pour l'instant.

**Aki-chan**

Ce soir-là, il pleuvait des cordes et le feu dans la cheminée éclairait toute la pièce.

Il devait bien être neuf heures et Edward s'était endormi sur la table du salon. Mr. Mustang n'était pas encore rentré de ses heures supplémentaires. Il venait de me téléphoner pour dire qu'il ne serait pas rentré avant minuit-une heure du matin.

_Tant mieux_, pensait-je

J'allais doucement réveillé le petit blond vautré sur la table, après avoir apporté un plateau avec le dîner.

- Edo ; Edo ...

- Mmmh ... quoi ?, demanda-t-il à moitié dans le cirage (1)

- C'est l'heure de manger. Mr. Mustang vient de téléphoner, il a dit qu'il ne serait pas rentré avant environ minuit, peut-être plus tard.

- Ah., dit-il, visiblement déçu

- Il a beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires en ce moment ?

- Oui. Et ça fait qu'il s'occupe beaucoup moins de moi.

- Mais il essaie au moins ??, demandais-je

- Oui. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

- Mais non, pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment peur ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je pris une assiette et la tendit à Edward. Il avala une bouchée de spaghettis (2) et stoppa fixant son assiette.

- Quoi ? C'est pas aussi bon que ce que te prépare le beau brun si cher à toi coeur c'est ça ?, demandais-je

- Non, justement. Roy il cuisine comme une merde. Toi c'est vraiment bon, je t'assure., répondit-il en m'affichant son magnifique sourire ensoleillé

_Il est vraiment adorable ce petit_, pensais-je en lui souriant aussi

_Tu n'as pas honte de penser ce genre de chose sur un gosse ?_

_Mais, non Suki (3)_

Je tendis un verre à Edo et le regarda boire, un sourire se formant sur mon visage.

_T'as pas osé, Aki ?_

_Eh si_

_Aki, je sais ce que tu as en tête, ne fait pas ça, ce n'est pas bien_

_Oh la ferme, cette fois, je ne t'écouterais pas_

_Aki !!_

Je rattrapais le verre et l'assiette quand Edward tomba par terre.

Je le portais et l'emmenais jusqu'à la chambre, fermant la porte à clé derrière moi.

Je serrais mes jambes contre moi, les bras autour des genoux, et essayais en vain de ne plus pleurer.

Ce que j'avais fait était on ne peut plus odieux ; pourtant je le savais, et Suki aussi. Elle me l'avais dit, je me l'était dit ! Mais mon corps n'avais pas écouté mon esprit. Moi, Aki-chan Okamura ; 17 ans ; fille de Shôji Okamura, homme d'affaire ; étudiante en médecine avec un an d'avance ... j'avais commis l'irréparable. J'avais osé prendre Edward à Monsieur Mustang.

A cette pensée mes pleurs redoublèrent.

_#__Flash Back__# _

_Edward se réveilla sur le lit. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé._

_Il entrouvrit un deuxième oeil et vit Aki-chan assise près de lui. Elle lui souriait d'un air rassurant. Edward essaya de se relever, mais se rendit compte que ses auto-mails avaient été enlevés, et que ses deux membres encore là étaient, eux, attachés. Il avait la tête lourde._

_- Aki-chan ?...,demanda-t-il déboussolé_

_- Oui, Ed ?_

_- Aki-chan, c'est toi qui m'as attaché ? Détaches-moi., continua-t-il. Il commençait a avoir peur_

_- Ne t'en fait pas. Je te ferais oublier ce qui te fait souffrir._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?? Détaches-moi Aki-chan !!, cria-t-il, commençant à paniquer_

_- Chuut..., murmura-t-elle_

_Elle se mit au dessus de lui, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. A l'instant où il sentit une langue étrangère (autre que celle de Roy) pénétrer dans sa bouche et caresser la sienne, il eu un mouvement de recul. Mais la jeune fille persista, et le garçon, sous l'emprise de la drogue qu'elle lui avait fait boire ne pus l'empêcher longtemps, malgré son dégoût._

_Il paniquait, pleurait et essayait de se défaire des liens l'immobilisant mais rien ne fit ; la jeune fille avait tout préparer pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper._

Roy, au secours_,pensait-il_

_Ses prières pour être secourut furent interrompues par un profond écoeurement : la jeune Xinoise venait de remonter le t-shirt noir, et sa langue s'empressait de visiter son torse qu'elle prit d'abord soin de contempler avec un air qui fit attendre Edward au pire._

_Pendant qu'elle s'attardait sur un de ses tétons, sa main descendit doucement vers la ceinture du pantalon. Quand il le sentit, il eu un cris de surprise._

_- Aki-chan, arrête !!, cria-t-il_

_Mais Aki-chan n'écoutait plus, ni Edward, ni Suki. Sa main fine et blanche, tremblante de jubilation, défit la ceinture et ouvrit la braguette pour le dépouiller du pantalon._

_Edward se mit à crier pour essayer d'alerter les voisins, maintenant qu'il avait la bouche "libre". La jeune fille, à l'entente de ces cris se redressa, attrapa un grand mouchoir qu'elle avait préparé au cas où et le bâillonna. _

_Il entendit le bruit du pantalon glissant sur le rebord du lit et tombant par terre, ce qui le fit frissonner de terreur. Son caleçon ne mit pas longtemps à émettre le même bruit, allant rejoindre le pantalon sur le parquet brun. Ce qui acheva de paniquer Edward, en pleurs, suppliant Aki-chan de ne pas faire ce qu'elle avait en tête._

_Mais Aki-chan n'écoutait pas._

_Ne pouvant plus rien faire, il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, décidant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ; essayer de penser à autre chose, et espérer que quelqu'un vienne l'aider._

_Il réprima un sursaut de dégoût lorsqu'il sentit la langue de la jeune fille sur son entrejambe. _

_Malgré les gémissements de dégoût qui parvenait du petit blond attaché ; se mêlant aux siens, de plaisirs ; Aki-chan continua alors que les pleurs redoublèrent, et qu'à travers le mouchoir elle pouvait entendre des murmures._

_« Aki-chan, arrêtes, je t'en prie »_

_« Au secours, Roy »_

_#Fin du Flash Back#_

A cause de la drogue, Edward ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé ; Monsieur Mustang était rentré plus tôt que prévu, mais j'avais déjà fini de violer Ed. Il s'était endormi à cause du somnifère que je lui avait fait prendre après.

Tout aurait pu se passer ainsi mais une voisine avait entendu les cris que Ed avait poussés, même si je l'avait bâillonné après.

_Pourquoi cette salope de voisine a-t-elle entendu Ed crier ?!! Il n'a eu le temps que de crier une fois, mais il a fallu qu'elle l'entende !!_, rageais-je dans ma tête

Elle avait prévenu la police.

J'ouvrais un oeil ; depuis quand dormais-je ? Est-ce que les policiers avaient finis d'interroger Monsieur Mustang ?

Je serrais mon manteau contre moi. Il faisait froid dans ce couloir de commissariat. Un long où traînaient des chaises ; et de temps en temps, quelqu'un sortait d'une des salles d'interrogatoires.

Parfois, il y avait des gens qui sortaient avec des traces de coups ; des adolescents en pleurs, menottés ; avec les parents mécontents les attendant sur les chaises dans ce couloir froid où y régnait un silence lugubre.

Soudain, quelqu'un sortit de la pièce en face de moi, suivit de Monsieur Mustang. Un des policiers me demanda de la suivre à l'intérieur.

- On va te poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé., me dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, une voix paternelle.

_Il essai de m'amadouer. Mais non, monsieur le policier, ça ne marchera pas avec moi_, lui disais-je en silence

- Assis-toi, je t'en prie., me dit un autre policier, plus âgé mais l'air gentil, une fois que la porte fut fermée.

Je m'exécutais.

- Alors, que c'est-il passé ? Résumons les faits : une voisine, Mme. Pamela, a entendu des cris suspects vers dix heures, et d'étranges ombres sur les rideaux.

_Mince, les volets ! Ils n'étaient pas fermés !!_, pensais-je

- Elle a donc alerté la police. Monsieur Mustang était là quand nous sommes arrivés. Je veux savoir : qui a violé cet enfant … du nom de Edward ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. Il était très fatigué et s'est endormi près du feu. Je l'ai monté se coucher puis quand Monsieur Mustang est rentré, il est monté le voir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que … qu'il aurait … pu …

- D'accord. Merci, jeune fille., dit-il, et il se retourna vers son collègue : On va essayer de tirer quelque chose du jeune, mais je doute qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose de compromettant pour l'enquête, vu la drogue qu'on lui a fait boire. Et sur son corps, aucune trace d'ADN. La personne qui a fait ça avait tout prémédité et nous devance sur toute la longueur.

Ils sortirent en me disant de les attendre, ils allaient poser une question à Mme Pamela.

Je me retournait, pour inspecter les lieux, et, à travers la vitre, je vis Edward assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Mustang à ses côtés, lui parlant.

Edward serrait contre lui le manteau du commissaire.

Malgré que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise ici, je savais que je m'en sortirais.

Les policier virent chercher Mustang et laissèrent Ed seul. J'allais le voir, après avoir demandé l'autorisation au commissaire.

- Ed ? Tu vas mieux ?, murmurais-je en m'agenouillant près de lui et posant une main sur la sienne.

- Oui, je vais bien. Il vont peut-être arrêter Roy, je l'ai sentis quand ils sont venu le chercher. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ça ??

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse te faire quelque chose de ce genre. Mais il avait envie de toi non ?

- Oui … souffla-t-il avant que ses larmes ne lui envahissent les joues.


	7. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Chapitre 7 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoirEdward

J'avais insister pour venir dire au revoir à Roy, mais finalement les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était lui qui m'avait violé. Je ne voulais pas ; parce que je l'aimais. Et je savais qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Mais je savais également qu'il avait envie de moi, et que cette raison suffisait pour qu'il me viole. Mais j'avais peur d'y croire.

J'aurais tellement voulu lui poser la question ; lui demander si c'était lui qui m'avait violé, mais il ne m'avait plus parler depuis son arrestation, aussi parce qu'il n'avait plus eu le droit de me voir.

_As-tu au moins essayer de m'expliquer ?_

Le commissaire posa sa main sur mon épaule, me tirant de mes pensées. Je levais la tête et vis Roy entrer dans la cour de la prison, suivit de près par deux militaires.

En le voyant partir, sans se retourner vers moi, mon cœur se brisa ; et, dans un dernier élan de tendresse et de désespoir mêlés, je m'élançais vers le portail qui se refermait lourdement.

Je m'agrippais aux barreaux et laissais mon cœur éclater.

Roy ! Je t'aime !!

Il se retourna et nos regards se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il entre dans la prison et que les portes se referment sur lui.

Un manque horrible s'installa en moi. Certains disent qu'on ne prend conscience de la valeur de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un que le jour où on le perds. Aujourd'hui était un bon exemple.

J'avais tellement besoin de lui.

Trois ans. Comment allais-je pouvoir passer trois ans sans lui ?

Alphonse qui était resté en retrait, s'approcha de moi et me tira par les épaules. Lui au moins me comprenait, lui aussi voulait croire que Roy était innocent.


	8. Années mortes Partie 1

Chapitre 8 [Partie 1] : Années mortes

**Roy**

J'était seul dans ma cellule, j'avais froid. Pourtant il faisait une bonne température, mais je frissonnait et ressentait l'envie de sentir une chaleur humaine contre moi. La sienne, celle d'Edward. Il me manquais terriblement.

Il devait m'en vouloir. Depuis mon arrêstation, je ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, ne l'avait plus regarder que lorsqu'il ne me regardais pas. J'avais trop peur de voir sa réaction. Croyait-il les juges ? M'en voulait-il ? M'en voulait-il de ne lui avoir rien expliqué ? Pour ma part, je m'en voulais à moi-même.

En ce moment, j'avais énormément de travail, d'heures supplémentaires, et je faisais tout pour atteindre mon but : devenir président. Parce que je voulais me racheter aux yeux d'Edward. Il savait ce que j'avais fait à Ishbal ; je ne voulais pas que son admiration pour moi ne cesse jamais. Tout connement : je voulais avoir de la valeur à ses yeux.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer quand j'entendis la phrase qu'il m'avait offerte avant que j'entre dans la prison. « _je t'aime _».

- Moi aussi je t'aime., murmurais-je assez bas pour que je sois le seul à pouvoir entendre ma voix. J'aurais aimé qu'il l'entende lui aussi.

A ces mots, je ne pus retenir mes larmes et ma tête tomba lourdement sur mes mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable, mais je me sentais perdu. J'avais terriblement besoin d'être avec lui, besoin d'entendre sa voix, de voir ses si beaux yeux, son si beau sourire. Son air enfantin quand il riait. Il était si beau, si mignon ; et j'aimais quand il m'adressait son sourire que j'étais le seul à voir, ce sourire n'était rien que pour moi.

Quelqu'un le verrait-il, ce sourire pendant ces trois ans ? Cette pensée me fit frémir d'horreur.

Et si Ed ne m'aimait plus après ces trois ans sans moi ? Et si une autre personne prenait son coeur ? Et si quelqu'un d'autre le touchait ... comme moi je n'ai jamais osé ?

Au dehors, le ciel était bleu sombre et la lune si brillante. Brillante. Comme _ses_ yeux. Il devait être tard, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, mais surtout je ne voulais pas, de peur d'être à nouveau tourmenté par ces cauchemars d'Ishbal, qui, Edward dans mes bras, n'étaient jamais revenus me hanter. Edward. Il m'appaisait, eloignant mes peurs les plus secrètes, savant trouver mes failles, s'y faufilant avec une innocence adorable et parvenant à lire dans mon coeur comme dans ces livres d'alchimie qui trainaient un peu partout. Même son désordre singulier me charmait, comme absolument tout chez lui.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre, et, à travers les barreaux de fer, admirais la lune, où je voyait l'image d'Edward s'y refleter.

**Edward**

Le soleil entrant par la fenêtre acheva de me reveiller, je ne dormais que d'un oeil, ne cessant de rêver de Roy. Je me retournais et voyais Al, encore endormi dans le lit d'à côté, la tête nonchalement enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Cette vue me fit sourire, rare sourire depuis ... 6 mois.

En 6 mois, ma blessure avait à peine arrêter de pisser le sang ; j'arrivais à parler de Roy sans me mettre à pleurer et sangloter comme un gamin. J'étais rempli de haine, envers le tribunal et les juges, envers Aki-chan, envers Roy aussi, mais envers moi surtout.

Au début, j'en voulais assez bien à Roy de ne plus m'avoir adressé la parole au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que lui aussi avait peut-être besoin de moi, besoin que je le crois.

Je me leva et m'approcha de la fenêtre que j'ouvrit, et regarda au dehors les rares nuages qui sillonaient le ciel bleu.

_A quoi penses-tu en ce moment, Roy ?_

**Roy**

_Edward_

Cette pensée me revenait tout le temps, comme quand on a une chanson dans la tête, mais en pire. Il m'obsèdais, mais c'était normal, non ? Je l'aimais, et nous étions loin l'un de l'autre.

Le gardien ouvrit brusquement la petite lucarne de la porte.

- Alors c'est vous Roy Mustang ?

- Oui., répondis-je dans un vague murmure, n'étant même pas sur qu'il m'entende, mais je ne voulais parler avec personne

- Je viens remplacer votre gardien habituel qui est en congé et je suis chargé de bien vous surveiller.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je peux m'évader ?

Le gardien ne répondit rien. Il étaient ridicules. Déjà qu'ils me faisaient surveiller de peur que je sois suicidaire ; mais avec quoi voulaient-ils que je me tue ? Avec le couteau du repas qui coupe que dalle ? Si il coupait, je me serais pas taillé les veines, ça leur auraient trop fait plaisir.

- Dîtes ? Vous êtes ici pour viol, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce qu'on dit., lançais-je du ton le plus indifferent que je pus

- Mais vous n'êtes pas coupable ?

- D'après eux, si.

- Mais d'après vous ?, rétorqua-t-il, tenace

- Vous voulez en venir ou ?, dis-je d'un ton cassant cette fois

- J'ai pas le droit, mais si vous voulez bien me faire confiance, je peux communiquer des messages de votre part à monsieur Elric.

A ces paroles je me levais aussitôt, et fixais ce que je voyais de la lucarne, c'est-à-dire ses yeux. Je tressaillis. Une pensée me monta au cerveau, une pensée que je reniais sur le moment mais tentais quand même le coup.

- Havoc ?

- Vous en avez mis du temps à me reconnaître !, ria-t-il

- C'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Si tu te fais reperer t'es dans la merde., m'écriais-je en m'approchant

- Je sais, mais y'en a un au dehors qui vous attends les larmes aux yeux.

Je baissais la tête.

- Il m'en veut ?

- Je sais pas. Vous avez un message à lui faire parvenir ?, demanda-t-il, tout en sachant la réponse

- Pas besoin de poser cette question. Bien sur que oui. Tu lui dira que je l'aime, et qu'il me manque ; et que je n'aurai jamais osé lui faire ça.

- Bien reçu.

Havoc referma la lucarne et partit, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.


	9. Années mortes Partie 2

Bonne lecture :)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 8 [Partie 2] : Années mortes

**Edward**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, mon anniversaire. J'avais 18 ans ; mais je ne me sentais pas grandi pour autant **(1)**. Mais j'étais sur d'avoir mûrit un bon coup. Je ne pleurais ni m'énervais plus pour un rien ; j'étais devenu plus calme et plus réfléchi.

Pour réfléchir, on peut dire que j'avais réfléchi. A propos de quoi ? A propos de la vie, du bonheur qu'on a et le fait de ne pas s'en rendre compte, à propos des gens qui se plaignent de la vie, mais qui ne savent pas à quel point ils sont heureux et ont de la chance. Moi, on ne peut pas dire que j'avais eu de la chance.

Je descendais d'un pas rapide et joyeux les escaliers de la maison de Pinako et sentis une bonne odeur envahir mes narines. Rien ne sentait aussi bon que du gâteau au chocolat, mais aujourd'hui c'était spécial : du gâteau _d'anniversaire_, le mien.

- Bonjour Ed, bien dormi ?, m'accueillis gentiment mamie

- Oui, très bien., répondis-je en toute sincérité

- Alors, ça te fais quoi d'avoir un an de plus ?

- Ben , franchement rien. Je me sens pas plus grand (Pinako ri), mais je crois avoir mûri.

- Oui, exactement. Tu es bien plus sage et plus calme qu'avant.

- Alphonse et Winry ne sont pas encore levés ?, demandais-je

- Non, tu les connais. Depuis qu'ils dorment ensemble, c'est grasse mat' presque tous les jours., ri-t-elle

- On se demande ce qu'ils font., ajoutais-je farouchement

- Ed ! Voyons ; encore un point sur lequel tu as changé...

Je rougis, détournais la tête et ne répondais rien. Effectivement, quelques années plus tôt, je ne me serai pas permis une réflexion pareille, même pas avec mon frère. Je dirais même, moins de trois ans auparavant, je ne me serai pas permis. Roy y était certainement pour quelque chose ...

En attendant que les autres se lèvent, je rêvassais, les coudes sur la table, me tenant la tête d'un air franchement pas conscient.

Je repensais à toute cette colère et cette rancœur dont j'avais fais preuve ces deux années ; j'étais en colère contre tout le monde, j'en voulais à tout le monde. Même à Roy. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne m'avais rien expliquer, parce que j'avais eu l'impression qu'il m'évitait, comme si il avait eu quelque chose à se reprocher. J'en voulais aussi à Aki-chan. Mon intuition me disait que c'était peut-être elle qui m'avait violé en fin de compte, même si je ne vois pas Aki-chan faire une chose pareille. Mais Roy aussi, je ne le vois pas me faire ça. J'en voulais également aux juges qui avaient déclarés Roy coupable ; l'était-il vraiment ?

Mais même si il l'était, je l'aimais plus que tout, et rien ne pouvait y faire.

- Bon anniversaire frangin !, m'interpella une voix joyeuse, encore un peu dans le coton

- Salut Al ! Merci.

- Bon anniversaire Ed !!, cria Winry, faisant sursauter tout le monde

- Merci Winry.

Pinako me souhaita à son tour un bon anniversaire, elle ne le faisait que en présence de tous les 'invités' et au moment d'offrir les cadeaux. Winry, comme tous les ans, m'offrit un nouvel auto-mail (encore plus sophistiqué d'après elle, mais moi la seule différence que je voyais avec l'ancien c'est qu'il avait l'air neuf). Pinako et Alphonse m'offrirent des livres sur l'alchimie. Mais mon petit frère m'avait réservé une surprise de taille. Il me tendit un lettre soigneusement fermée, mais je voyais qu'elle avait été ouverte puis refermée. Comme si elle avait été contrôlée avant l'envoi. Je la prit et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture.

A ce moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, interrompant cet matinée spéciale.

- Nous voudrions parler à Monsieur Edward Elric. Est-il présent ?, demanda une voix grave suivie d'une autre

- C'est urgent.

- Oui, c'est moi., dis-je une fois arrivés à la porte, passant devant mamie Pinako

- Vous êtes convoqué à Central. Immédiatement.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Cela concerne l'affaire de votre agression.

- Bien., soupirais-je., Je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous rejoins.

J'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre froide, regardant les paysages défiler.

Je retrouvais encore une fois l'ennui prodigieux que me procurais les voyages en train, seul, sans mon frère. Enfin, je n'étais pas seul, _mais pas très bien accompagné_, pensais-je en relevant la tête. Les deux militaires étaient assis en face de moi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi exactement je dois venir ?, grognais-je

- Nous avons découvert quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.

Je ne demandais rien d'autre, sachant pertinemment que je n'obtiendrais que des réponses vagues.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vous sera expliqué.

Petit à petit, la fatigue me regagnait.

Sortis du train, je retrouvais après près de deux ans, l'agitation de Central.

Les gens, allant et venant pour je ne sais quelle raison, les enfants courant dans les rues, pendant que leurs parents marchaient tranquillement loin derrière eux. Absolument rien n'avait changé depuis que j'étais parti.

Alors que je suivais les deux militaires à pied, je m'arrêtais, m'agrippant à un poteau, sentant mes forces m'abandonner au fur et à mesure que d'angoissantes secondes passaient.

_Et merde ... _

_C''est vraiment pas le moment, là !_

_Je suis très mal !!_

- Asseyez-vous ici, je vous prie., demanda un homme assis derrière son bureau.

Je m'exécutais et regardais les deux militaires sortir du bureau de ce médecin de l'hôpital dans lequel il m'avaient conduis.

- Je me présente. Je suis le professeur Nisan**(2)**.

- Oui, je vous connais, vous êtes plutôt réputé comme médecin. Mais ...

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on apporté votre cas c'est cela que vous voulez savoir ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, avant de vous répondre, je voudrais savoir ; n'êtes-vous pas malade en ce moment ?

- Un peu, mais ce n'est rien., répondis-je avec un sourire forcé, mais, difficile de mentir sur ce genre de chose à un médecin aussi doué

- Je voudrais vous examiner, si vous le permettez ?, demanda-t-il soudain

Je tressaillit, mais obéis, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour échapper à ce que je redoutais. Je m'assis sur sa table d'occultation, retirais ma veste, et attendis. Mais, au lieu de me demander quoi que ce soit, il me regarda tandis que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, et que je baissais la tête. Il me demanda de retirer ma chemise, ce que je fis, les mains tremblantes, découvrant mon bras de chair où trônaient quelques taches violacées.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais., murmura-t-il en prenant une seringue

Il me préleva du sang, le mit dans un petit flacon qu'il alla donner à son assistante qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté et revint.

- Cette jeune fille, Aki-chan, a été retrouvée morte il y a une semaine.

Je ne répondit rien, je savais ce qu'il allait dire.

- Morte du sida, et vous l'avez aussi., ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de regrets

Je continuais à pleurer en silence, en remettant ma chemise, cherchant à tout prix à cacher ce que je cachais à tout le monde depuis bientôt deux ans. J'avais le sida, je le savais pertinemment, mais la honte m'empêchais d'en parler. Mais pas seulement la honte, je savais aussi que j'étais condamné, que ma vie était sans issue, que de toute façon je ne vivrai pas.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?, demanda le professeur

- J'avais honte et peur de faire de la peine au autres si ils découvraient que je n'est qu'une faible espérance de vie.**(3)**

- Oui ; mon assistante va analyser votre sang et nous allons voir combien de temps il vous reste. Le tribunal a pris connaissance de cela, et je vais leur envoyer une lettre leur expliquant que vous êtes atteint.

- D'accord.

- Votre ami, monsieur Mustang ; il n'a pas le sida ?

- Non, je ne crois pas., soufflais-je

J'étais tellement heureux de savoir que Roy allait être libéré, mais je ne savais comment j'allais lui annoncer, car j'étais sûr que ce serais à moi de le faire.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HAHA x) Le retour de la sadique, heiin ? Mais vous en faîtes pas, j'aime quand ça finit bien. Alors pourquoi m'embarquer dans une histoire qui a 99.9 chances sur 100 de finir mal ? Je ne sais pas, c'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvée.

Voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Eveu :** Je sais c'est triste mais c'est comme ça...Alors ça t'as plu ? Mais bon toi tu savais que Ed avais le sida x)

**Ayu : **Merci. Et oui, havoc est gentil, mais c'est pas nouveau non ?

**Matsuyama : **Oui c'est long, mais cette semain j'ai eu le brevet blanc ! Promis, samedi prochain (dans une semaine exactement) vous aurez le chapitre 9 3 ou avant si je le décide et si ma livebox (qui passe le plus clair son temps à planter) me le permet ... _ _ " Sinon pour toutes tes questions, bah les réponses sont dans le texte, mais si tu n'as pas compris je veux bien t'expliquer

**Sabine02 : **Tu as la flemme de te connecter ? c'est pas bien ça xD Bon, ça m'arrive aussi ... Sinon merci pour tes reviews et merci de me lire. Bon courage pour tes fics ! (même si je ne laisse pas de reviews, je les lis :DD)

A la prochaine les gens :)

**(1) **Ed : tu aurais pu t'abstenir de faire cette réflexion ! Auteur : Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! *BAFF*

**(2) **Cet homme existe vraiment. Il s'occupe du service de néo-natologie de l'hôpital de Poissy (78). Mes parents et moi lui devont ma vie, alors j'énnonce son nom plutôt qu'un autre :)

**(3) **Vu que l'histoire se passe en ... 1916 à l'heure ou Ed parle, il n'y a pas de traitement pour le sida ... (il n'est même pas sensé avoir de sida mais bon ...)


	10. Comment fuir le passé ?

Bonjour mes chériiis x3

Dernier chapitre ? Ehh non, il en reste un ! 10 chapitres, c'est pas mal pour une première fic non ?

J'ai été très heureuse d'écrire cette fic, et de recevoir des reviews. Merci beaucoup à tous.

Les réponses aux reviews seront au dernier chapitre.

J'ai été très contente que des reviews au 8eme chapitre se sont avérés être les premiers de certaines personnes. Des gens nouveaux liraient-ils ma fic ? x)

Ce chapitre est assez long et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 9 : Comment fuir le passé ?

**Roy**

Ce matin-là, le gardien (qui bien sûr était revenu depuis, Havoc n'avait pu rester que deux semaines) vint me réveiller. Je ne dormais pas vraiment, je somnolais, essayant encore, comme toutes les nuits, de chasser Edward de mon esprit.

- Mustang. Vous sortez.

- Comment ?, demandais-je, pensant avoir mal compris, n'osant pas y croire

- Vous êtes libre.

Le long couloir que j'avais traversé deux ans plus tôt n'avait pas changé, toujours autant de gardes, toujours autant de cellules. La seule chose qui changeait c'était que cette fois, je traversais le couloir en sens inverse, je sortais. Pour ne plus jamais rentrer ici, espérais-je.

Les gardes ouvrirent la lourde porte qui s'était refermée sur moi deux ans auparavant, me laissant voir enfin le dehors, autrement que par la petite lucarne de ma cellule. Je pus enfin sentir le soleil sur ma peau, le vent très doux ce jour-là et je pus voir le ciel. Très bleu, pur, qui me fit un bien étrange. La grille s'ouvrit, et je sortis enfin de la prison, j'étais définitivement libre. Libre d'aller où je voulais, libre de dire ce que je voulais, libre d'être ce que j'étais.

Mais ce que je redoutais s'était produit. Personne n'était là, à attendre ma sortie.

J'entendis les lourdes grilles du portail se refermer en un claquement qui me resonna dans le coeur, comme lors des fêtes quand la musique est trop forte. Mais je m'y attendais. Je savais que personne ne viendrait, que leur confiance en moi était, malgré ce qu'Havoc avait pu dire, maintenant presque inexistante.

Ou peut-être pas. Cette pensée me traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi avais-je été libéré ?

La réponse à ma question arriva quelques secondes plus tard, en courant.

- Roy !

Je me retournais, et oh combien j'étais heureux de voir enfin quelqu'un.

- Maes..., murmurais-je simplement, ne sachant pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Maes ne fit ni une,ni deux et s'élança vers moi pour un de ses habituels calins euphoriques.

- Si tu savaiiis comme je suiiis heureux que tu sois lààà !!!

- Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux d'être enfin sorti., dis-je alors que Maes me relâchait. Mais pourquoi m'ont-ils relâché?

Maes ne répondit rien, semblant gêné, ou plutôt ne sachant pas comment dire le pourquoi du comment. Que s'était-il passé ? Le tribunal avait trouvé un argument ? Aki-chan s'était dénoncée ? Les juges avaient eu pitié ? Ces questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête et ce silence gêné m'affolais.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, demandais-je d'un ton ferme, cachant mal ma soudaine panique.

- Euh ... Edward te l'expliqueras mieux que moi, après tout, c'est le principal concerné., répondit-il d'un air navré.Que se passait-il ?

- Où est-il ??, questionnais-je aussitôt après avoir entendu la phrase de Maes.

- Dans le parc près du fleuve ; il appréhende ce moment, il n'ose pas venir.

Je ne dis rien de plus et m'élançais dans la rue, vers le parc, le plus vite que je pus.

Je manqua à plusieurs reprises de me faire renverser par une voiture, me prenant du même coup les insultes du conducteur, ou les excuses de la conductrice. Et aussi les grimaces des gosses, auxquelles je n'accordais aucune importance. Je n'avais qu'une envie : être près d'Edward, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aimais, peut-être même plus.

Le parc me parut soudain si loin, mais au bout de quelques minutes, j'y arrivais.

Les grands arbres, les buissons où jouaient les gosses de mes voisins, mais surtout le fleuve. Ce fleuve, là où j'avais dis pour la première fois de ma vie « je suis fou de toi » en le pensant réellement, là où je l'avais dis à Edward.

Soudain, je m'arrêtais net.

Assis sur la barrière de sécurité qui séparait le chemin de la descente au fleuve, Edward était là, observant l'eau scintillante.

Je m'approchais tout doucement de lui, il ne se rendit pas compte de ma présence, malgré la sienne infiniment intense.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, en baissant les yeux, je vis mon ombre surplomber la sienne sur la pelouse de la descente ; il se retourna d'un coup ; je n'hésita plus, et le serrais contre moi.

Après un petit temps de réaction, il s'accrocha à moi, et chercha ma bouche pour entamer un baiser passionné qui dura de longues secondes, que nous aurions voulu prolonger le plus possible.

Je retrouvais enfin la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la goût de ses lèvres, la saveur de sa langue ; je le retrouvais. C'était comme si nous avions remonté le temps, que nous nous retrouvions encore sur ce chemin enneigé ce soir-là, ce soir où j'avais craqué, ce soir-là où nous avions échangé notre premier baiser.

Lorsque nous ne pûmes plus respirer, mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes à regret, et j'écartais mon visage du sien pour le contempler. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours ce visage d'ange, un peu plus mûr peut-être, ses deux grands soleils actuellement pleins d'eau me fixant, ses longs cheveux soyeux glissant entre mes doigts.

- Je t'aime., lui murmurais-je en collant ma bouche à la sienne, estimant que nous avions reprit assez de souffle ; et que, de mon point de vue, vu le temps que nous avions passé loin l'un de l'autre un deuxième baiser n'était pas du luxe.

Ses bras m'entourèrent le cou, et je sentis une de ses mains passer dans mes cheveux.

**Edward**

Je n'arrivais pas à le était là. Près de moi, me serrant dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur ma bouche, sa langue caressant tendrement la mienne. J'avais l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Je voulais être sûr que je ne rêvais pas, sûr que je ne m'étais pas assoupi chez Mamie, et que bientôt je me réveillerais, et je me rendrais compte que cette dernière semaine n'avais rien de vrai.

Pour apaiser mes craintes, je rompais le baiser et regardais Roy dans les yeux, cette fois sans baisser le regard. Il était vraiment là. Je sentais ses cheveux sous mes doigts, son souffle, son regard, il était là.

Maintenant j'avais peur, comment allais-je lui avouer ? Comment allais-je lui dire que j'étais malade du Sida ? Comment battre cette honte qui m'avais suivie pendant deux ans, et que maintenant je devais faire fuir.

- Je ... je suis tellement heureux d'être enfin avec m'as tellement manqué., me dit-il tout bas en me regardant toujours dans les yeux ; je fondais littéralement en larmes.

- Roy ..., murmurais-je une fois qu'il m'avait repris tout contre lui., Je t'aime.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, si tu savais combien tu as hanté mes nuits, toutes mes nuits.

- Toutes ?, demandais-je, voulant à tout prix entendre des mots tendres de sa part, voulant me rassurer qu'il m'aimait vraiment même si je le savais.

- Toutes, sans exceptions. Tu m'as empêcher de dormir, parfois., rit-il doucement

- Toi aussi.

- Alors on est quitte. Enfin, j'espère., dit-il avant de marquer une pause, pour reprendre une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il cherchait ses mots. Pardon de ne t'avoir plus rien dit, d'avoir évité tes regards après mon arrestation. Mais ... j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je ne t'ai rien fait, je n'aurais pas pu...

- Je sais., répondis-je. Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose ; mais d'abord, je veux rentrer à la maison !

- Oui, on rentre.

Il m'entraina par la main jusqu'à la maison. Nous traversâmes le parc, longeant le fleuve, et toutes les paroles d'amour que j'avais reçu de lui pendant tout le temps passé avec lui résonnèrent dans ma tête. Tout les _je t'aime_, tout les _mon amour_ ou _mon ange_, me rendais fou de joie, comme si je réalisais seulement maintenant que toutes ces paroles n'étaient pas en l'air.

J'éclatais d'un rire fou, que Roy attrapa aussitôt, lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la petite allée qui menait aux petites marches du perron de la maison.

La clé tourna dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit familier, qui revint aussitôt à ma mémoire. Bien que je n'étais plus retourné dans la maison depuis l'arrestation de Roy, j'avais tout de même engagé quelqu'un pour faire le ménage, aérer les pièces et surveiller les messages sur le répondeur du téléphone. Mme Hughes s'était très gentiment proposée de faire cela, vu qu'elle ne travaillait pas.

- Voilà. On est rentrés.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps., dis-je d'un ton si sérieux que Roy pouffa tout en m'embrassant.

Les manteaux posés, les lumières et la cheminée allumées, nous nous retrouvions tous les deux sur le canapé-lit que Roy avait déplié dans le salon. J'ignorais jusque là que le canapé faisait aussi lit.

- Que veut-tu me dire ?, demanda Roy, assis près de moi.

- C'est ... pas simple, Roy., répondis-je tout en m'asseyant sur ses genoux

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu promets que quoi que ce soit, tu ne me rejettera pas ?, questionnais-je, anxieux.

- Bien sûr que non., dit-il tout en me donnant un doux baiser dans le cou.

- Eh bien...la raison pour laquelle tu es libre c'est que Aki-chan a été retrouvée ... morte ... du Sida....

Ma voix se perdit dans un sanglot.

- J'ai le Sida, Roy ... et les médecins ... disent que ... je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps ... à vivre.

J'enfouis mes larmes dans les bras de Roy, et à ma joie, il ne me lâcha pas. Au contraire, il me serra plus fort encore contre lui.

- Ed ...

- Pardon., murmurais-je.

- Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais du faire confiance à cette fille., ragea-t-il, mais je sentais sa voix étrange, je ne l'avais jamais entendue comme cela.

Je levais la tête de son épaule et je regardais ses yeux noirs me fixant, ses yeux ruisselants de larmes. Il pleurait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas partir ...

- Mais..., coupais-je aussitôt

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir sans t'avoir offert tout ce que tu attends de moi, dit tout ce que tu me demandera ; pour le reste, on verra le moment venu, hein ?., annonça-t-il d'un ton ferme et résolu.

- D'accord., dis-je en baissant les yeux et laissant des larmes couler sur mes joues.

Ses lèvres vinrent trouver les miennes, je m'accrochais plus fort à lui et me laissais presque naturellement basculer en arrière. Son corps s'appesantit sur le mien, sa bouche descendit doucement jusque dans mon cou et un frisson me passa dans le dos, mettant tous mes sens en éveil. Il releva la tête et me regarda. Il pensait à la même chose que moi.

Si nous allions plus loin, il l'attraperai lui aussi.

[ndla : Jvous coupe un bon truc là, non ? xD Pas de panique ! : j'ai dit **il y aura du lemon**, mais j'ai pas dis quand /3 ]

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Roy me raconta toute sa vie, de son enfance la plus innocente à ses amourettes d'il y a deux ans, avant moi, en passant par son adolescence difficile. Il m'appris aussi les bases de l'alchimie de feu, et donc fut obligé de me raconter Ishbal (qu'il avait évité en me racontant sa vie), et riait de me voir si attentif.

Moi, je lui racontais aussi ma vie, tout ce que j'avais pu penser, voir ou découvrir de la vie, toutes ces horreurs mais aussi les moments de joie, et surtout les plus beaux moments de ma vie : avec lui.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ma santé se dégradait, mais Roy ne perdait pas sa joie de vivre. Au contraire, même si je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade ; il ne pleurait jamais devant moi, essayait toujours de se forcer à sourire. Il voulait qu'on soit heureux jusqu'au bout.

Un soir où je prenais ma douche tout en réfléchissant à tout et n'importe quoi, j'entendis des souffles, des murmures dans le couloir. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Roy, je laissais l'eau allumée, la baissant juste un peu et sortais de la cabine. J'attrapais une serviette et m'enveloppais dedans.

J'entrouvrais la porte (qui n'était même pas fermée à fond à l'origine) et jetais un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Roy était là, assis contre le mur en face, pleurant.

- Roy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??, demandais-je, en ouvrant en entier la porte et m'approchant de lui.

Il essuya ses larmes, il avait visiblement honte de pleurer devant moi.

- Tu sais, c'est pas la première fois que je te vois pleurer. Mais à chaque fois je disais rien et faisais demi-tour avant que tu ne me vois, alors, c'est pas la peine d'avoir honte., dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Aussitôt que j'eu dis cela, je me rendis compte que mon ton avait été un peu trop sec, et l'avait peut-être blessé. Je commençais à paniquer intérieurement, mais il me sourit tristement, ne répondant rien.

- Euuh .... je ..., essayais-je d'articuler, de m'excuser.

Ses lèvres posées sur les miennes m'empêchèrent de poursuivrent mes efforts pour parler correctement.

- Les médecins viennent de téléphoner pour me donner les résultats de ton examen médical de la semaine dernière., murmura-t-il

- Alors ?, interrogeais-je.

_Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Roy..._

_Je le sais, ne dis rien si ça te blesse d'en parler._

_Je sais depuis longtemps que je suis voué à la mort alors ne te force pas à le dire._

- Ne dis rien., coupais-je., J'ai compris.

- Tu n'es pas bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je ne suis pas bien, pas bien du tout. Mais je le cache parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes ! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures ! Je commence même à regretter de t'avoir connu, car si nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré tu n'aurai pas à subir tout ça !!, m'écriais-je à travers des sanglots.

Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il m'ai compris.

- Moi, je ne regrette rien, Ed., avoua-t-il de la voix la plus douce que je n'avais jamais entendu de sa part.

- Alors, je n'ai pas à regretter moi non plus ?

- Non...

Quelques soirs plus tard, je me retrouvais allongé sur le canapé-lit pendant que Roy était parti chercher je ne sais quoi. Il mijotait quelque chose depuis quelques temps. J'observais la cheminée, les flammes. J'aimais ça. Le feu me rappelait Roy, son amour pour moi. Son désir pour moi aussi.

_Roy_

_Il y a encore une chose que je ne t'ai pas demandée._

- Tu ne dors toujours pas ?, demanda Roy, étant revenu de je ne sais où et me voyant les yeux encore ouverts.

- Non. Dis, Roy ?

- Oui ?

- Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas demandée.

- Laquelle ?

Avant de répondre, j'allais m'asseoir sur ses genoux et entourais son cou de mes bras. Je me redressais pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur, et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Que veut-tu me dire ?

- Je veux te dire que ..., murmurais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, où mon souffle le fit frémir., Il y a encore une chose que j'aimerai faire avec toi, mais .... le Sida m'en empêche.

- Au diable le Sida, je t'aime !

Et, comme l'autre soir, Roy me fit basculer en arrière. Je sentais à nouveau son corps contre le mien, son souffle dans mon cou.

Il me fit me relever un peu, pour me retirer ma chemise, ses doigts éffleurant ma peau à chaque bouton enlevé. Il fit glisser les manches le longs de mes deux bras, mais la honte de ces taches violacées avait disparue. Je n'avais plus que du désir.

La chemise finissait par terre tandis que ses lèvres descendaient doucement de mon cou jusque sur mon torse, me faisant frémir de plus belle, tous mes sens en extase, pire que l'autre soir. Sa langue s'attarda sur un de mes tétons, m'arrachant un gémissement dont je n'avais aucun contrôle. Il se redressa et ses lèvres vinrent trouver les miennes, ainsi que sa langue qui joua fougueusement avec la mienne.

Sa main se tendis vers la lumière pour l'éteindre et seul le feu de la cheminée nous éclairait à présent. Puis sa main descendit vers le bas, agrippa le tissus de mon caleçon et le fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Il en profita pour faire errer quelques de ces doigts sur ma cuisse. Pendant qu'il s'attardais à me dépouiller du seul vêtement que je portais à présent, je déboutonnais sa chemise, les doigts tremblants, la retirait et la jetait en bas du lit. Mes bras entourèrent le cou de Roy, et ma bouche pris possession de son téton droit. Il gémit à son tour.

J'entendis vaguement, perdu dans ce brouillard de plaisir, un vêtement tomber sur le sol, suivi d'un autre. Je sentis sans le voir le corps nu de Roy froler le mien. C'était le moment. Il m'attrapa doucement une cuisse.

- Ça risque de te faire un peu mal., murmura-t-il

Je le sentis entrer en moi. Je réprimais un cri de douleur et de surprise, bien que je m'y attendais.

J'aurai voulu rester ainsi pour toujours.


	11. End

Chapitre 10 : Jusqu'au dernier souffle

**Roy**

Ce soir-là, tout dans la maison était parfaitement calme, l'atmosphère était calme elle aussi, sereine. La cheminée allumée, où se consumait lentement, et sans bruit le bois donnait à la pièce une ambiance comme n'importe quel soir de mars.

Edward était comme depuis quelques soirs, très silencieux. Allongé sur le canapé, revêtu de la chemise que j'avais portée toute la journée. Depuis quelques temps, il insistait pour porter mes chemises la nuit. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais une petite idée de la chose sans vouloir y croire à cent pour cent. Car ça me faisait peur.

Je m'approchais de lui, il ne bougea pas. Son regard dévia légèrement vers moi un dixième de seconde avant de se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminée. Le feu reflétait dans ses iris dorés, plus flous que d'habitude. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes et pendant l'espace d'un instant j'eus peur. Il dut le sentir et il tourna sa tête vers moi, ses yeux plantés dans les miens et me sourit tendrement. Je lui rendait son sourire, mais mon anxiété ne me quitta pas.

Il tendit sa main vers moi, je la saisie et m'assis à côté de lui. Sa respiration était si douce que je devais à présent ralentir la mienne pour l'entendre.

Je le pris contre moi, et sentis son cœur battre contre le mien. Je tendis une main et saisis les comprimés posés sur la table et les avalais.

- Je t'aime., murmurais-je lorsque nos lèvres se frollèrent pour la dernière fois.

Je le sentais faiblir dans mes bras, et comprenais enfin ce qu'il avait ressenti le jour où nous nous étions retrouvés enfermés dans le ventre de Gluttony. Le jour où je m'étais retrouvé mourant dans ses bras.

Je sentis le néant l'envahir en même temps que moi-même. Je m'allongeais avec lui dans les bras, nos lèvres toutes proches.

Bientôt, je ne sentis plus qu'une douce descente dans un sommeil éternel m'envahir.

End

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Happy End ? De mon point de vue Oui, c'est un Happy End :)

Ils finissent ensembles, meurent ensemble et ont maintenant toute la mort devant eux pour s'aimer en paix ; c'est pas beau tout ça ?

Alors, maintenant les réponses aux Reviews :

**Sednareinedeseaux : **Oui, comme tu peut le constater, tout le monde crève. Mais c'est quand même un Happy End ;) Je n'ai pas encore été lire tes Fics, mais je vais y aller et te rendre tes reviews. Merci de m'avoir lue.

**Eveu :** Merci de tes encouragements et de tes Reviews (tardifs, mais je comprends tout à fait que tu ai eu du mal à trouver comment on mettait des Reviews xD). A la prochaine ma chérie !

**Sabine02 :** Merci de tes Reviews et de tes encouragement tout au long des chapitres ; j'ai été très heureuse de voir que quelqu'un dont j'aime beaucoup les Fics suivre la mienne de si près. J'espère ne pas te décevoir aux prochaines Fics. (Erreur est en Hiatus mais j'en prépare une troisième, je posterai le 1er chapitre dès que j'aurai quelques chapitres d'avances, pour l'instant je commence le 3eme) Biisous.

**Matsuyama : **Merci à toi de tes conseils, de tes critiques qui m'ont beaucoup aidées. A chaque fois que tu faisais une remarque sur quelque chose qui n'allait pas (par exemple les fautes d'orthographe x] ), je me disais toujours en écrivant le chapitre suivant _il faut plus que je fasse de fautes, il faut plus que Matsuyama ai à répéter ça ! _C'est bête mais merci quand même :) En espèrant que mes prochaines Fics te plaisent.

**Ayu :** Merci à toi également de tes Reviews, c'est très encourageant de voir que des gens aiment ce qu'on écrit :). Et toi, tu n'écrit pas Fics ? Si tu en écrit je serai ravie de les lire. A la prochaine si tu viens lire mes Fics suivantes !

**Nartris : **Merci de tes Reviews (houla je me répète xD), et par hasard ... tu n'aurai pas des dons de voyante xDD ? C'est vrai, quand je relis ton reviews du chapitre 9, tu as parfaitement deviné qu'ils allaient mourir tous les deux, Roy meure pas du SIDA mais se suicide POUR ALLER REJOINDRE EDOO EN ENFER .... xDD c'est bon je me calme... J'espère te revoir à ma prochaine Fic !


End file.
